Bound
by NightShadow131
Summary: A blonde elf was tortured and left to die. As if that wasn't bad enough, the elf was left in a cave! Luckily, someone finds him, but will they help him or make matters worse? And why are they so worried?
1. Battered

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with LotR, except for a few minor things… ;-;

**Warnings**: Ummm… nothing as of yet. Wow, there actually might not be one. O.O ..:gasps:..

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Wow, I got this out a lot sooner than I thought I would be able to. Well, I have had it written for quite a while. I was just waiting to finish my other fics before I started this. I almost feel as if this is too soon, but I'm happy with this chapter so… yeah, I dunno. It's prob'ly cuz I finished my last fic a few days ago or so. n.n

I really hope you all will enjoy it, and let me know what you think, 'kay? n.n

* * *

****

****

**Bound**

**Chapter One: Battered**

He had no bindings as he lay on the ground, for he was too weak to move if he wished. Even the slightest twitch sent unbearable amounts of agony through his battered body.

He laid there shivering as his exhausted mind tried to block out the pain. He laid there in a puddle of water, freezing water that they had dumped on him to shock him into awareness when he had drifted, drenching him throughout. He laid there, unable to think as wave after wave of agony crashed over him, leaving him gasping for breath around his groans of misery.

His blonde hair hung in front of him in bloody clumps, clinging to his face. His clothes tattered and useless, sticking to him, dried blood acting as an adhesive.

He knew he had to get up. He had to leave; find help. He had to survive. He had to get back to Estel. This he knew, but he was so tired. So very tired…

No! He had to survive!

He wearily opened his dull blue eyes, glazed over in pain, only to quickly shut them. He had forgotten: he was in a cave. There was only endless darkness before him, surrounding him, suffocating him. Even with his blurred eyesight he knew nothing; no one was around. His ears – which were pounding with the sound of his rushing blood – told him that alone.

They had beat him and left him. He didn't know why they hadn't killed him, as was their nature, but he figured it was because they knew he would die regardless and they wanted him to suffer as much as possible.

In the dark, with no healing supplies, no food for his already starved body, unable to move even an inch, with no one around… he would die.

But… he had to survive.

It would be a miracle to live through this one. He would though, he had to.

The blonde elf kept his eyes closed, resting for a moment; trying to motivate his broken body to move, trying to ignore the pain, and the darkness enveloping him.

He tried to recall where the entrance to this cave was when he had been dragged in to it three long days ago… or possibly even longer. He no longer knew.

After minutes of trying to remember, he growled in frustration; even that hurt as it irritated his parched throat.

He shifted his body – very slightly – to change the view and, just as he was about to give up, his hand sunk into water. It wasn't the water they had thrown on him either, for that was closer to him.

His bloodied hand continued its fevered search, daring to hope.

Finally finding a trail of water, he vaguely remembered hearing the sound of rain pelting the ground, ridding the earth of his blood. The orcs must have trailed it in after them.

That one soothing sound: the rain, the one thing that cleansed all, was what had kept him sane during the most brutal torture he had ever endured. Even the faces of those closest to him did little to help during these short, but long, torturous moments. The sound had calmed him into an almost dream-like state, where nothing could touch him, and the faces were finally clear to him. The faces of the ones he lived for became a reality once more.

Shaking away these disturbing thoughts, the young elf realized he had nearly let himself succumb to the exhaustion that gripped him tightly in its deadly hold.

The drained elf now knew the direction in which he was supposed to go. It was just a matter of moving. Easier said than done. Just the prospect in itself was enough to make the elf wince in agony. Even _without_ moving shoots of pain continued to tear at his already shredded flesh.

Slowly, he started to pull his beaten body in the direction he hoped really was the way out of the endless darkness that currently engulfed him, as he fought to keep his natural fear of it deep in his mind, forcing it back with the little will-power he had left in him.

The pain he felt was unlike anything he had ever dealt with in the past, and he nearly collapsed from it. The only thing that drove him onward was his friends and family.

He collapsed many times, but forced himself up each time and, running out of endurance, he found himself outside of the cave, the sun's bright rays shining down on his bloodied form. The light was an extreme relief after being kept in the darkness of the cave.

However, not even the light could get through to the injured elf. He noticed neither the sun nor the warmth it should have given his cold form, for loss of blood had him shivering.

Unable to go on any longer, he was only able to get a few feet on to the grassy, cool ground, before he collapsed, consciousness fleeting, stealing with it the hope of survival as his wounds continued to shed crimson.

* * *

He felt cool hands glide over him as they took care of him, trying to distill some of the agony that raced through him.

Another pair of hands gently held his hot body still as he tried to move to a more comfortable position, sweat dripping down his face, panting for breath.

A soothing voice reassuring him.

A caring face looking down at him.

Through his haze of agony and the fire that coursed through his body, he noticed only glimpses of his surroundings.

He constantly saw the world through the pain that clasped down on his mind, refusing to let go.

He had lost all sense of himself. He was unable to think, unable to know where or who he was, unable to hold on…

………….

He slowly opened his eyes, and then closed them quickly as the headache he was greeted with throbbed painfully.

Before he had closed them he had noticed he was in a room of some sorts; not lying on the ground outside of the cave.

Wait, how was he even still alive?

Someone must have found him and brought him to their house. But where was that and why would they do this? Who were they? Were they friend or foe? Why had they bothered with him?

Taking a deep breath, the blonde elf tried to calm himself down.

And instantly regretted it.

The inhalation had sent a sharp, unexpected pain through his side.

Breathing quickly, he mentally assessed himself and found that, while his wounds were healing, they weren't even close to complete. He had far too many injuries to count; even the minor ones were still would have caused him pain if not for the major ones, since his elven healing ability had focused on his life-threatening ones. He could tell that it was being pushed hard, the wounds barely healing, and incredibly slowly, his body ached all over. However, he definitely felt better than when he had last been conscious, holding on by the thin string that had been fast unraveling.

How long had he been out for?

Questions continued to plague his exhausted mind, questions that went unanswered.

He tried to force his leaden eyelids open to get a better look at his surroundings. He was met with only darkness, unable to open them.

His worn mind pulled him back down to oblivion, where no questions could be answered; where he felt no more pain.

……………..

They hurt him, the hands that reached out of the sea of blackness to torture his already abused body, the merciless hands that he could do nothing about.

He couldn't say anything or even scream. His voice was caught in his throat like something was closed around his windpipe.

He panicked when he realized that was exactly what was happening. The hands now gripped his throat tightly, forcing him to gasp for air, only to find he could receive none.

He couldn't move; hands pinned him down forcefully.

The pain only increased.

The blonde awoke with a start, eyes wide, breathing in quick gasps, trying to sit up to escape the frightening hands.

He was horrified to see that the taunting hands had followed him out of his nightmare into reality.

He saw the pale, calloused hands force his shivering, sweat-soaked body back down.

He was too blinded by his fear to notice the gentle way the hands dealt with him, almost as if he were a child within a mother's care.

"Shh, calm down. You are safe," a soothing, unfamiliar voice in the common tongue broke through his terrified thoughts.

No longer able to put up with his struggles, his injured body forced him to go limp.

Panting heavily, he opened his eyes to see who this mystery person was.

Blue orbs met with brown ones that were filled with worry. A stranger was worried about him…

He let go of that thought as he continued to inspect this new woman. She had dark red hair, which was tied back tightly with a leather strap, showing her rounded ears. She looked to be in about her mid-to-late thirties, with a warm look on her face, a relieved smile completing her caring demeanor. She looked like she was used to hard work, her clothes being dirty and frayed at the edges; she didn't seem weak either.

"It's good to see you awake. How do you feel?" she asked him, genuinely worried.

He felt horrible, but that was the least of his concerns at the moment.

"Who…?" It was all he could manage to croak out before he started coughing harshly, his parched throat not used to talking.

Turning to her left, the woman picked up a cup of water off of the stand next to the bed and helped the injured elf drink once his coughs had subsided.

The blonde elf swallowed thickly and, after catching his breath, he tried again, "Who are you?" Even in his own ears his voice sounded almost unfamiliar with its scratchiness, unlike its usual melodious sound.

The red-headed woman looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry, I do not speak your tongue," she explained.

He blinked at her for a moment before it registered that he had been speaking Elvish to the human.

Feeling foolish for his mistake, he repeated the question in the common tongue. He was glad that his status required him to learn the language.

"Of course, forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Aelin," she said warmly. "I found you while I was gathering firewood. I went farther than usual when I took a break from my usual chores. You were in horrible shape and my husband agreed to let you recuperate here."

A moment of silence passed as the elf fought against losing consciousness with every ounce of his waning strength.

"May I ask you what your name is?" the woman asked politely.

If the blonde had been strong enough he would have smacked his forehead for his rudeness.

"Legolas," he managed to make his tongue work. He figured he owed the human that much… and a lot more. Being indebted to a stranger was not something he wanted. However, it seemed he did not have a choice. She had saved his life, after all.

He soon found his eyes closing by themselves and quickly reopened them, having to do so a few times, not wanting to fall back asleep yet. He had just awakened!

"Sleep, no one shall harm you, Legolas," Aelin promised in a reassuring tone. She knew how exhausted the elf was. She had also been in the middle of treating his numerous injuries when he had first awoken and she needed to continue; probably even check on the ones she had already looked at, for his earlier struggles could have reopened one – if not more.

"Hannon le," he said before falling into a healing sleep, eyes closing to prove the seriousness of his condition. He wasn't quite sure if he trusted this human yet, but, at the moment, he was too exhausted to even keep his eyes open. His tired mind hadn't even acknowledged the fact that he had once again spoke in Elvish.

The caring woman knew what he had said, though, the appreciative tone told her alone.

Minutes later a man with light brown hair and matching eyes entered the room, heavy boots thudding against the wooden floor.

"How is he?" he asked in a gruff voice, standing next to his wife.

"He finally woke up, but he was only able to stay awake for barely ten minutes," the auburn haired woman said, a tinge of fear heard in her worried voice.

"It has already been a long time, I wonder how much longer we can keep him hidden…" the man trailed off thoughtfully, looking down at the sleeping elf.

"We cannot let him be found! He will take him, Ellun," Aelin hissed, almost hysterically.

"I know, I know. Do not worry, we shall keep him safe," he reassured his wife, putting a strong arm around her waist, pulling her close.

She relaxed in her husband's hold and turned to kiss him softly.

"Still, what could have happened to him? I heard elves were really strong and fast, so how could he become _this_ injured?" the man mused quietly.

Aelin said nothing, having no answers and the same thoughts running through her own head.

Ellun sighed heavily, sounding as though there was a heavy weight on his shoulders, which, in a way, there was.

"Well, we can ask when he wakes again. It could be danger for our village… as if enough things aren't already going on…" he added wearily.

"I know. We have already gone over this. We shall be fine," the red-head said, her turn to reassure the tough man.

The light-brown man just nodded and held his wife closer. What could they do now after all?

They both watched the blonde elf before them, wondering what they could do with him.

* * *

Hm, what could the two be so worried about…? And who exactly is going to take Legolas? We shall just have to wait and see, huh? n.n

So, what do ya think? I'm trying to make this fic a fav of mine. So far I like it, especially the beginning, but that could very well change as it often does. Only one of my fics have I liked all the way through, out of what… eleven or so? Yeah. Sad, huh?

But I'm really interested in hearing all your thoughts on this. Please do not be harsh if you do not like it or something is wrong. Just kindly let me know, and how I can fix it, 'kay? n.n Thanks. I really hope I do not screw this fic up somehow… Well, I'll try my best. n.n

I'll update as soon as I can. With volleyball and school, I don't get much time since I can't stay up late to type so… yeah.

Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. n.n

Ja ne


	2. Suspicion

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of LotR.

**Warnings**: Nothing as of yet. No slash in this fic either, I'm afraid. ;-; Just wouldn't fit with this one. Sorry guys.

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Sorry this took a while to get out. I had no time to type it up since I had a game Tuesday and that's the only day outta the week that I can type it up, besides the weekends when I'm at my father's. Sucks, but… ..:shrugs:.. I'll try to type them sooner if possible. n.n

Thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews. They were very much appreciated, and encouraged me to continue this fic… not that I'm stop in the first place. XD ..:ahem:.. But… yeah, thanks everyone. n.n

And here's chapter two. n.n Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to let me know what you think, 'kay? n.n

* * *

****

****

**Bound**

**Chapter Two: Suspicion**

This time when he woke he no longer had a pounding headache, but only a dull ache that could, for the most part, be ignored. That pain that had overwhelmed him before had also lessened, enabling him to move.

When he opened his eyes it was to darkness and he began to panic, thinking he hadn't escaped the cave, after all. Maybe everything had been a dream? Maybe he was still within their clutches…

He quickly searched for some type of light, some type of reassurance, his eyes darting around in the dark.

He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

"Aelin, he's awake!" a man shouted, causing him to jump and look to his right, where the sound had come from.

The man lit a candle, causing shadows to flicker along the walls, floor and ceiling.

_Room. It's a room,_ he thought reassuring himself as best as he could. It wasn't a cave. It was a room. He had never been so relieved in his life.

"You must eat, Legolas; then you can rest," a gentle voice told him, upon seeing the blue orbs watching them.

_Who is that?_ he thought disoriented. The voice was familiar, and… not at the same time. But they knew his name…

The elf reopened his eyes to place the voice with a face. Then he would know.

Instead he was greeted with a face he did not recognize.

It was a man with brown hair and eyes. He had a mustache and stubble for the beginnings of a beard. Obviously human.

No, he had never seen him before. So why had he sounded so familiar?

The man noted the look of confusion and gave the blonde elf a warm smile. "I'm Ellun, Aelin's husband. We found you near a cave," he said to refresh the younger elf's mind, hoping Legolas would remember the conversation he had had with his wife… it had been a few days ago. Apparently, Legolas' body had needed a lot more rest than any of them had thought.

Receiving a look of understanding, the man picked up a cup from the stand and helped the elf drink it.

The way this man… Ellun, held him so gently reminded Legolas of a healer's touch.

_Estel!_ his wearied mind exclaimed, finally making the connection.

At the sudden thought, he had choked on the water, causing harsh coughs to wrack his battered body.

How could it have taken him this long to think of his friend!

Panic shot through him like a volley of arrows being released.

What of Estel? Was he well or had he been captured too? Had he made it back by now?

All these thoughts raced through his mind in a matter of mere seconds, as his distracted mind tried to stop the coughs. He needed to know what had happened to his friend, for he had all these questions; yet no answers. Not for a single one of them; it frustrated him to no end.

Ellun was shocked when the young elf suddenly shot up from his grasp, coughs still making his weak form shudder at the strain.

Aelin had come to her husband's shouts and had immediately tried to help him calm the struggling elf. She was relieved when the coughs finally did ease up.

Legolas felt a pair of strong hands push gently against his shoulders, trying to force him back down, while a voice tried to soothe him. However, his need to find Estel, to see how he was, pumped adrenaline through his veins, giving him strength he never thought possible in his current condition. The humans hadn't expected it either and were having a hard time controlling him. In fact, they couldn't. Even as horribly injured as he was, he was still an elf; not only that but his friend's life was in possible danger, and that was what made him truly stronger. He cared not for himself, but for his loved ones.

He needed to know! They didn't understand!

"Let me go!" he shouted, voice cracking against the strain it caused his already sore throat.

"Legolas, please you must calm down," Aelin said pleadingly. Who knew how the blonde's body would react to this type of treatment later. Ellun was barely able to restrain him as it was. She had a hard time believing the strength of the injured elf, but was still sure that at least one of his wounds had reopened. And this filed her heart with even more fear, for that meant that it would take even longer for him to heal. It had already been nearing two weeks. It had taken him long indeed to come this far.

In his struggling Legolas had accidentally hit Ellun in the stomach, forcing the man to gasp for breath and release his hold as his hands instinctively went to wrap around his abdomen. This allowed the elf to get his feet on the floor.

However, Legolas' desperate efforts were in vain.

As soon as his bare feet touched the cool wooden floor, dots invaded his vision as it started to go black. His legs instantly collapsed under him, too weak to support his body so suddenly.

_Estel, Estel… I cannot…_ he thought guiltily; unable to think straight through the new bout of pain he had throughout his body.

He was sprawled on the floor, no longer able to move. His adrenaline had worn off and now there was only pain and exhaustion in its wake.

Aelin knelt by Legolas' side and gently brushed the damp hair out of his face.

Ellun also joined them, having regained his breath.

Both were still left shocked at what they had just witnessed, and neither knew what they should do now.

"Legolas…?" the man started uncertainly, while his wife continued to stroke the golden, sweat-soaked strands, trying to calm the young elf.

Legolas opened his eyes and, looking at Ellun, immediately started repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," over and over again. However, he did not move another inch. The only movement from him was his heavy breathing and his lips as they continuously poured out the same statement.

"Shh, there is nothing to apologize for," the light-brown haired man tried to reassure the young elf, starting to carefully pick him up.

"I did not mean to," the distraught elf continued like a child who had broken a rule.

"I know, worry not," Ellun said, setting him down just as gently. Aelin had pulled back the covers for him and now draped them over their charge.

"Rest now. You shall eat when you wake," the woman said warmly, trying to calm Legolas down farther. It seemed like he wasn't able to move even if he tried, though; his exhaustion evident by his limp form.

The reason why he had started to struggle free was still fresh in Legolas' mind, however. "Nay, I must find my friend. Only then can I rest," the blonde stated firmly, demanding his unwilling body to cooperate with his mind, but failing miserably.

"My you are the stubborn one," the red-head said with a small smile.

"I need to find him," Legolas repeated with a determined gleam in his eyes.

"Estel?" Aelin inquired quietly, stilling any and all movements the elf was about to attempt.

Legolas stared at the woman in shock; for the first time since he had awoken, his breath stilled in his throat. "How… how do you know about Estel?" he asked suspiciously. He had never fully trusted these humans since he had no idea who they were or what their purpose was, but because of them helping him he had accepted them, and possibly even trusted them to take care of him… not like he had much choice under the circumstances.

Now, suspicion flared up like a snake getting ready to sink its sharp fangs into the flesh of its victim, spreading its venom.

"Some of your wounds were infected; you developed a dangerously high fever that took days to overcome," Aelin explained, taking no offense to the distrust that was in the narrowed eyes. She had expected it from the very beginning. They had never met, after all. "You talked much in your delirium."

The two humans watched as Legolas' expression changed from distrust to guilt to fear.

_What did I say?_ he thought terrified of the fact that he could have told total strangers his inner-most thoughts. He could have spoken about the recent torture he had undergone as well. He loathed the thought. He wouldn't have even told Estel! …well, not for a while at least…

He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to think about it.

"Fear not, we shall tell no one," the woman said firmly. Besides, most of what was said had been incomprehensible and in Sindarin. She had been shocked to hear some of it in the common tongue.

Legolas reopened his eyes, switching his gaze back and forth between the two. Something in the woman's voice told him that she could be trusted; their eyes told him the same and he found himself actually relaxing, his head fully resting against the pillow beneath him.

"Forgive me for being such a burden. You are too kind," the blonde whispered contritely, deciding to give them their trust for now.

They shook their heads, showing there was no use for further apologies.

"Just concern yourself with getting better," Ellun said with a smile.

Legolas smiled back weakly and closed his eyes in exhaustion, unable to stop himself. When he realized what he had done he snapped them open. "I _need_ to find him," he pleaded suddenly, after a flash of Estel's face crossed his mind. They just didn't understand!

"I'm sorry, Legolas, but you cannot even _stand_ in your condition," Ellun tried to reason with the elf.

"But he could be in danger!"

"We cannot allow you to leave until you have recovered," Aelin said sternly. There were other reasons behind her words that Legolas could, and hopefully, would never know about.

Legolas stared at the woman, unsure of what to make of those words. There was a caring note to it, but also… fear? He had no idea what to make of it. Should he really trust these strangers, even this much? Strangers who had saved his life, but strangers nonetheless. They could have ulterior motives for all he knew.

Looking at the humans, he knew one thing for sure: he would have to sneak out if he wanted to leave before he was completely recovered.

No matter how hard he tried he could not deny his weariness any longer. He had already pushed it beyond what it should have gone. For now, he would listen; he would sleep. He needed time to think of how he could leave, of how he would find Estel.

Even before he had come to this decision, his eyes had closed of their own accord and now he could do nothing to stop his need to sleep.

_Estel… I will find you soon. I promise,_ the elf thought before falling asleep, the couple watching him thoughtfully.

* * *

Well, Legolas is certainly determined about finding Estel. XD

So, how did you guys like it? Was it disappointing? You will find out what's going on with Aelin and Ellun soon enough. n.n

Man, Ellun's name was hard to come up with… In fact, I did it at the last second. I think I actually had his name Alaen at first, but it was too close to Aelin and woulda confused me with typing it up, and possibly even you guys. XD At least Aelin's name was easy. n.n;;;

But anywayz… you guys don't care about the names… going off on a tangent again... ..:shakes head:.. So… yeah, hope you guys all liked this and don't forget to let me know what you think of it, 'kay? n.n I'll try to update sooner if I can.

Oh, btw, if you want to check it out, I have review reponses here: http/ www . geocities . com / indeath666 / rr . html. Sorry, but you have to put in the colon and extra slashes, and I had to put the spaces there; I know it's an inconvience. But I love responding to you peoples so... there ya go. n.n

Ja ne


	3. Moving

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR, but I _do_ own my OCs! Names and all. n.n;; …as far as I know, there's no one else by the names of Aelin or Ellun… There better not be anywayz! ..:shifts eyes:..

**Warnings**: ..:gasps:.. None! XD ...maybe me bein' kinda insane...?

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

OMG! Can ya believe it? It's a freakin' update! Took long enough, huh? I know. I was trying, believe me, I was. But my computer came down with a virus… ..:glares at stepbro and stepfather:.. …and I couldn't type anything up. Yeah, that was fun. And my father had gone to Japan and wasn't able to fix it so I had to wait 'til it was his weekend again. Yeah, good fun stuff that was. I was also sick the other day and was that I was going to be for my father's weekend. Ooo… that woulda made me extra-mad. ..:ahem:..

But… yeah. Good news, though. Since I had no computer for most of that time – or I couldn't do much on it anywayz – I got a lot written, and only for this fic too! Amazing, huh? n.n I am up to chapter seven, I believe. Almost done with that one. I just had to type them up and you'll get them, so updates should be fairly quick, especially since my dad's fixing the computer (finally!).

Hope I haven't lost a lot of you. n.n Man, I missed updating so much. I felt bad for not updating too, but I had no choice. ;-; But I'm back! n.n

So… on with the chapter. n.n yayness!

* * *

****

****

**Bound**

**Chapter Three: Moving**

Legolas continued to recover as more days passed and with his heightening senses he noticed an increase in the humans' anxiousness.

They had kept too close of a watch on him to even consider leaving. This also seemed odd to him, for they were practically hovering over him like he was some unfortunate prey to many predators about to attack.

While he knew he could trust these two – or at least the most amount his past experiences could allow – he wasn't too sure of their behavior. He still needed to get to Estel, but he wasn't quite strong enough. He could walk now, though he did have to run his hand along the walls for support when it became too much. Walking hurt terribly but his pride would never let him just give up and, even though he couldn't walk for that long he would continue to build up his leg strength again.

The elf found out that Aelin and Ellun had been taking care of him for nearly two weeks before he had gained full coherency. When they had told him this he could only stare wide-eyed at them as if they had gone mad. That, without a doubt, was the longest it had ever taken his body to recover enough to where he could be welcomed back. The human had been extremely careful when taking care of him while he was unconscious. Ellun seemed to have talent in the healing arts and Legolas assumed he was either a healer or that most in the village had been taught a lot. Aelin also had knowledge and seemed to know what she was doing while assisting her husband.

Although he had been in the care of these two strangers for almost three weeks now, (according to the couple) he still had seen absolutely nothing of the outside surroundings and that was starting to get him agitated. He needed to just take a step outside at least. He needed to see the nature that was surely around them, for he heard the twittering of the birds flying about during the day.

What also made him feel at odds was that the couple had dark drapes covering the few windows their cabin had, letting no sunlight enter. Of course, upon being able to do so, the wood-elf had requested some sunlight. At first they had been reluctant but when he had told them that it would speed his recovery (and raise his spirits) they had hastened to comply. Then he hadn't been so sure if that was a good or bad thing, however, he did not let the rays of light go to waste and had enjoyed the sun that he had missed so much, being hallowed up in the dark cave. He had asked them before why they would not help him outside, but every time he brought it up, they quickly changed the subject.

It was all too obvious something was going on; even the trees outside his window warned him of danger. He wished to know before he did go outside. He didn't know if he could resist long, though. He just prayed that Estel really hadn't been captured.

The blonde sighed heavily, turning his gaze to the window that currently had the drapes blocking out the sun.

Much to his dismay, and surprise, the drapes had to be shut at certain times of the day. He was almost considering going out just to see what all the fuss was about.

The elf had been so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed someone enter his given room.

"I'm sorry," Aelin said sadly, seeing the longing gaze Legolas looked at the window with. "I know you need the sun, but I'm afraid you must wait."

Legolas didn't turn away from the window, but echoed his earlier sigh. This room was beginning to feel like a prison, like the cave, stuck in darkness. He was, however, grateful for the candle and the free movement he could make around the cabin at least, small though it was.

"Here," the woman said, holding a tray of food out. He needed his strength after all.

Legolas took the tray and set it on his lap. He truly was not hungry, but he still ate, though slowly, for he knew how important it was for his health. If he wanted to recover he had to eat, it was as simple as that.

Aelin just stood in place, watching the saddened elf with guilt. She tried to think of something that could help raise his spirit, some form of reassurance, but could come up with nothing. Anything she might say would give away the village's secret, a secret she could not afford to tell the blonde elf, who was still recovering from an obviously traumatic experience. She didn't know how he would react and, as of yet, she did not wish to find out. Maybe when Legolas had recovered, even then neither she nor Ellun would tell unless absolutely necessary.

The red-head knew that the elf wished for more privacy than he had just received while she got the food, but they couldn't give it to him at the moment.

Feeling horrible for doing this to an elf, she sat down in the chair that was always beside the bed. She tried to strike up a conversation, but the flame wouldn't catch as Legolas continued to stare at the window as if entranced in its dark pattern.

Aelin became very concerned by this behavior, for the blonde had never down-right ignored her or Ellun and had always been polite.

She leaned closer to Legolas and reached her hand out to his shoulder. Hesitantly and uncertainly, she placed her hand onto his shoulder, still receiving no response. She was surprised to find him tense, and felt fine tremors taking over his graceful form.

The woman frowned deeply, and began to shake his shoulder, lightly at first; then more forcefully when no response was given.

This seemed to push Legolas out of whatever haunting thoughts he was having and brought him back to reality with a gasp as he flinched from the touch.

It took him a moment to realize where he was, repeatedly blinking to clear his vision as he shook his head to rid his mind of the lingering memories.

"I… I'm sorry," he stuttered. He had no idea what had happened, he supposed he had just spaced out. His mind had wandered to the place he had refused to recognize, refused to confront, and, met with no resistance this time, it had strayed there.

"No need for that," the woman waved it off. She was still concerned, though, with not knowing what had happened to cause that behavior. "Are you alright?"

"Aye, I'm fine," the blonde automatically responded. He moved his legs slightly and heard a faint clinking noise. Looking down at his lap, he was reminded of the food in front of him. Forcing himself to eat it again, he slowly nibbled on it. However, he swallowed his water in one gulp.

Aelin continued to keep an eye on the elf, having no idea what she should do or even say. This had turned out to be a much more difficult task than she had first thought.

Both Aelin and Legolas started when they heard the front door open and close loudly, followed by thundering footsteps.

"I shall be back," the red-head said quietly, rising from the chair.

Legolas nodded in return, knowing there was no danger. The loud steps were easily distinguished as Ellun's and, even if he couldn't tell by that, the human's curses would be enough. He could hear the desperation in Ellun's barely restrained voice.

"He suspects," the man hissed in obvious fear.

Legolas knew it wasn't appropriate to eavesdrop but he needed answers, and he hoped he would receive them now or at least some hints.

"What? How? No one has seen him," Aelin responded, her voice wavering.

"I know not," Ellun stated, pacing back and forth. "It could be that he noticed the drapes have been closed and that I have been bringing back more game…" he said thinking aloud, trying to come up with some explanation.

"We have been extremely careful. We need to do something," the red-head said, nervously chewing on her fingernails.

Legolas didn't like how this conversation was going at all. His breath stilled as he listened more intently. Every second that passed he grew more and more wary, for it sounded like they were talking about him. There were his drapes that were always shut during most of the daylight hours, and then the extra game was for him.

Nay, he did not like the sound of this at all.

Who had suspected them? And of what? They seemed far too agitated for it to be some simple matter.

Ellun's heavy steps suddenly halted their pacing and he focused back to the couple's conversation.

"Should… should we tell him…?" the man asked hesitantly.

"Nay, we cannot. Not yet," the wife answered anxiously. "We shall wait. He does not know for sure, right?" She wanted to make sure before they made any decisions. It was already frightening enough as it was. She had no idea where they would go from there.

"Aye; we need to be even more careful." He had to admit, he had been thinking of waiting too. At first he had just panicked. He had hoped that it would not come to this.

Aelin nodded in agreement and took a deep breath.

Legolas heard nothing more of the conversation. They had now calmed themselves enough to where they were whispering. Besides that, his thoughts were racing far too much for him to focus on anything else. He knew, or assumed, they were talking about him, but who did they have to be careful of, and why?

The elf let out a heavy sigh, dropping his head back against the wall behind him. He would just have to wait and see how things played out.

He was the puppet and he had no idea who was pulling the strings.

Ellun walked in about ten minutes later, looking stressed but otherwise under control.

He smiled and Legolas returned the greeting, deciding to say nothing of what he had overheard. Aelin was close behind her husband, seemingly less composed, but he still greeted her as if oblivious.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, feigning ignorance to keep up with his ruse. He would pretend he didn't know until he needed the information, and he probably would soon...

"Nothing, my friend." The man tried to sound reassuring but by the softness of his tone and the hesitance, it did not help in the least. However, the blonde nodded.

"Are you finished eating?" Aelin asked, stretching her hand out to take the tray; she did so upon his nod.

"Here, let us work on your legs," Ellun said, going over to the elf.

Legolas was slightly taken aback by the sudden suggestion. However, he let the human help him as he embraced the opportunity to recover further. He would be able to get to Estel sooner, or even find out what was going on. Maybe the whole situation depended on his health. It would certainly explain Ellun's sudden want to help… not to mention a lot of other things.

Therefore, he took the man's outstretched hand and, taking a deep breath, he stood up. Once he was steady he let go of Ellun's hands and slowly walked around the cabin.

He couldn't believe how weak he was still. Sure, he had barely made it, and wouldn't have if it weren't for the humans that had found him by chance. He had been extremely lucky. This he knew and was reminded of every day, but it frustrated him to no end. He wasn't used to this and never would be. He hated not being able to do everything himself.

Aelin noticed how Legolas was tiring and told him to rest.

She hadn't known the elf for that long; however, she did know that he was incredibly stubborn. She had never met someone as stubborn as he. She was amazed at his spirit as well; at his will to live and his need to get to his friend. She knew he could be trusted. They still could not tell Legolas about him, though. They just couldn't.

The blonde elf was shocked at how tired he felt after just walking around the small cabin, and he did not like it in the least, so he reluctantly agreed with the woman.

Ellun suddenly stopped him and motioned towards a different room, one it looked like was used for a storage type area. It wasn't too crowded, but there were a few boxes along the far wall, and he found that herbs – along with other healing supplies – were stored in the room on a long work bench. The bed was the same as in the other room and he had to wonder if they had moved it while he had been walking around the cabin, but he would have noticed that, right?

The elf looked towards the man puzzled. Why would they suddenly need to go in there? He had never been in it before. What was going on?

"We need to use the room you are staying in for a couple of days," the brunette told him, quickly.

Legolas could tell that Ellun had made the excuse up on the spot, causing his suspicions to rise. However, he nodded and let it go. He didn't want to seem ungrateful, they were taking care of him of their own free will after all and, if he assumed correctly, they were protecting him.

Legolas laid down on the bed in this new room.

"Get some rest now, my friend," Ellun said warmly, gently patting his shoulder.

Then they both left, softly closing the door behind them.

The elf sighed deeply. He knew they would be back to check up on him so he couldn't do anything. To his dismay he found that the window in this room was also covered by dark drapes.

Unable to quell his worries or curiosity, it took him a couple of hours to fall asleep.

Little did he know that things would become even more complicated.

* * *

So, what'd you guys think? Still like it or no? Let me know, 'kay? I haven't heard from you in forever. n.n;; Been almost a freakin' month, man. ;-; But… yeah. I'm excited to be back, can't ya tell? XD;;

Anywayz… yeah, as I was saying before, updates should be fairly quick now cuz of the four chapters I have after this. n.n Just need to type them up.

Review responses. Can't forget the review responses. Yes, I'm doing them still (I laugh at you, FF . net!). No, but they're on my own site so ya have to go to: http/ www . geocities . com / indeath666 / rr . html. So, if you're interested go. 'Kay? 'Kay. n.n

Let me know what you think everyone, 'kay? n.n Man, I missed this. n.n;;;

Ja ne


	4. Relief, Panic

**Disclaimer**: ..:still only owns Aelin and Ellun but… more to come:.. n.n

**Warnings**: Dun, dun, dun

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

See? A lot quicker, huh? n.n Only… three days. I haven't quite typed up chapter five quite yet, but it'll be done soon enough. Definitely won't be another month 'til the next update. I promise. n.n

I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This is where things start to pick up, too. n.n Let me know what you think of it, alright?

Enjoy. n.n

* * *

****

****

**Bound**

**Chapter Four: Relief. Panic.**

Legolas was nearly healed completely. The only wounds he had left were the ones that had been vicious and deep, even they were almost healed. For this the blonde was extremely glad of; the humans were as well… to say the least. He still wasn't fully recovered, though.

Ellun and Aelin felt immensely relieved over the fact that they no longer had to help the elf with everything, not only did it frustrate Legolas, but it had showed that he hadn't even been close to recovered. They didn't mind helping him, not at all, but they needed him to recover. It also meant that the elf was a lot more safe now. It had taken another week to improve this much. They had been lucky that Legolas hadn't been found out yet, but they feared it wouldn't be much longer before he was, unfortunately. Changing Legolas' room had just bought them time; they had no idea how long, though.

They did have one major problem, however, and it dealt with Legolas being found: the elf wished to go outside more and more everyday. They were extremely surprised they had been able to keep him preoccupied this long. Both figured it was because of his condition that he hadn't tried to go out himself. They knew they would have to go outside with him soon, though, for they thought the blonde would try to sneak out now. That… they wouldn't be entirely wrong about.

Ellun and Aelin were just discussing this when Legolas started to walk into the room. With his growing health, he had regained his other senses, as well as his light steps. He was just overhearing all sorts of things… He hadn't meant to sneak up on them or even listen in on their conversation, but since the couple couldn't tell he was there it was hard not to since some of the information he desired was being spoken. There was also a chance of him going outside involved. He couldn't help but feel like an animal trapped inside, waiting for its master's consent. What could he do about it, though?

He refocused his thoughts on the conversation, praying it would go his way. Soon he would just leave and find Estel, even without their permission. Why did he need it in the first place? He supposed it was because they had taken care of them and he was in a strange town where something – everything, felt out of place.

"We have no choice," Aelin said rationally, but uncertainly.

"They have been asking more often now," Ellun tried to reason. He wanted Legolas to be able to go out as well, but it was too risky. They both knew what would happen to the elf if he were seen.

"I know, but he needs to get out or he may just do it without us. At least we know where he might not be seen," the red-head said convincingly.

She did have a point there, Legolas agreed. He had already been thinking about it.

Ellun sighed in defeat. He couldn't win this and, in truth, he didn't want to. They didn't own the elf. He didn't want to keep him locked up on their cabin like some captive. He had already been stuck there long enough. "Alright, alright; we need to be really careful, though."

If they had seen Legolas then, they would know immediately that it had been the right decision, for the grin plastered on his face would bright up anyone's day, no matter how grim it had been.

"We shall go tonight then, when there are less people that could see him," the brunette stated with no room for argument.

Aelin nodded; she wouldn't even consider arguing.

Both let out a heavy sigh, unable to believe they were really going to do this; especially after all they had done to keep him secret. But this was to keep him safe, to protect him, to let him recover, and then get away when he could. This was the best they could do for him.

They knew it was a bad idea, however, neither had a choice. They feared Legolas would be found no matter how hard they tried. They just hoped that if one of they villagers spotted the beautiful elf they would not tell. Of course there were the ones that would, but not too many. Most agreed with Ellun and Aelin about what was going on: that it should be stopped. No one knew how to stop it, though.

Legolas had quietly snuck back to his room so they wouldn't know he had been there. Finally, he would be able to see the stars!

* * *

If Legolas hadn't known already about what was going to happen he would at least know that something was up by how anxious Aelin and Ellun looked and acted.

The elf was good at hiding his feelings behind a mask of indifference so they hadn't suspected he knew. He didn't know if that would change their minds or not so he had been especially careful of not letting his mask slip.

The couple actually sat him down and told him what they were planning – he pretended he hadn't known – and laid down the rules, saying he had to go where they did and no where else as if they were talking to a bad child who never listened; him inwardly laughing all the while.

Legolas had to wonder why he was going to listen to their every word. It wasn't as if he had to. He supposed it was just out of curiosity, and to see if there was anything he could do to help the people who had saved his life.

Then, he followed the couple outside, dressed to blend in to the shadows, his cloak's hood draped over his head to hide his golden hair. He had to force himself from stopping in his tracks to inspect his surroundings, for Ellun and Aelin were rushing to some place unknown to him.

Legolas saw few people while they walked down a path, and when he did see someone they practically sprinted past in order to be undetected.

The three continued this way for ten more minutes before the elf could enjoy being in the open air. He had been surprised at how small the village was and had to wonder how long it had been like this. However, he could think about that later. At the moment all that concerned him was the nature, the smell, the sounds, everything. He had missed it terribly. Words could not describe how much he had.

The wood-elf breathed in deeply, closing his eyes for a moment to let his senses reach out to the trees.

After a moment he walked up to one of the trees, one that was thrilled to see him alive. Apparently, it had seen him when he had first been carried past it and had seen his condition. All of them had been concerned about him, which was another reason he had wanted to go outside: to reassure the trees.

He placed a slender, pale hand on it, showing the excited tree his true state of health. It was indeed reassured, as were the others.

A minute later he walked away from it and over to a place he could look beyond the canopy of leaves. Tilting his head back, his hood falling back to his shoulders to reveal his golden hair, he looked up at the stars shining brilliantly above; the moon's glow adding to the ambiance of the night, as he took it all in.

A smile broke out on his face, a smile of content, of peace, of tranquility, of relief.

This is what he had needed to truly recover.

Ellun and Aelin looked at each other, a sad smile mirrored on their faces. Wrapping their arms around the other, they turned their gazes back towards the elf before them, watching as he enjoyed the simplicities of life; the necessities.

They knew they would have to do this more often now and, seeing this, they would be glad to. The look on Legolas' face was the greatest reward they could have hoped for.

Sure, they still had their fears – they did not mind, not now. Maybe later they'd regret doing this, if only for the fact of Legolas being seen, but the elf had needed this.

They wouldn't regret it.

* * *

Later that night Legolas felt more at ease and a lot more peaceful. He had been disappointed when he had to go back inside but had done so nonetheless. No matter how much he wished to stay around the nature, he wasn't about to endanger Ellun and Aelin. They had been nothing but kind; he wasn't going to take advantage of that. He never would, the guilt would consume him if he even tried.

He had eaten in silence, trying to decide what his next move should be. He couldn't stay with these human's forever. He had friends to go back to, his father and his kingdom. Even if he wanted to he couldn't mention anything about being a prince. Having no idea what was going on in this village only made him more certain of that. He didn't trust what was going on. Who knew what affect his status might have – if any; he did not care to find out.

However, this only grazed the surface of his almost ethereal mood. This night nothing could damper his attitude.

Well, remembering that he still didn't know where Estel was did little to heighten it, but at the moment there was nothing he could do.

Then an idea struck him that night as elven dreams were about to steal him away.

The trees. Aye, the trees would help.

With this soothing thought he allowed himself to fall into the sweet elven dreams, reflecting his content demeanor.

The next day went by without mishap, much to the relief of Ellun and Aelin. It seemed as though no one had seen the elf.

When night came again Legolas convinced the couple to let him go back outside to the same spot as before.

They agreed – albeit hesitantly – since the elf seemed determined this night. They didn't want to push their luck anymore than they already had, but figured if they were as careful as the night before then they would be fine.

Once the three had stopped in the same place as the before, the human found out why Legolas had been so adamant about going as soon as possible. The elf told them that he wished to ask the trees for assistance in finding Estel, to see if they had seen his friend anywhere. They were amazed that he could actually do that.

This time when they arrived back at the cabin, the elf was quiet, deep in thought, and not the tranquil quiet like before. He prayed that the trees would know something; that they would have some type of information for him when he next visited them. He wasn't expecting them to know right away, there were a lot of trees after all, and who knew where Estel was.

…………

Legolas jumped and looked towards his door. But it was not his door on which someone had knocked – pounded would be a more appropriate term really. It had been on the front door.

By Aelin's petrified expression the intrusion had been neither expected nor wanted. She stood and left the room with a quiet whisper of one word.

Why should he do that, though? Who could be at the door? Why had they come so late? Had he been spotted? Should be just hide, or listen to Aelin?

He had no idea whatsoever; therefore, he stayed in place, trying to hear what was happening on the other side of the door.

Legolas heard raised voices; however, he could not make out what was being said.

Seconds later he was startled when he heard the voices suddenly become silent and then heavy steps coming towards him.

_What should I do?_ he thought panicked, the horrible feeling weighing him down as he jumped from his bed looking around quickly.

Then his gaze fell onto his bow.

Ellun had actually found the bow when he had gone back to the area Aelin had found him. He had gone back to see if there were any dangers that could threaten their cabin.

Knowing it was scratched and chipped – not to mention he had no arrows – he picked it up, gripping it tightly in his hands for a weapon. He could still knock someone unconscious if he hit them correctly. He wasn't quite at his full potential but it would do… he hoped…

Maybe he was being paranoid but with how Ellun and Aelin had been acting this whole time, he thought it was a really good chance that he wasn't.

The elf listened intently, the sound of his racing heart and blood pumping through his veins loud in his ears.

He listened as the steps came closer and closer.

Then further, and they stopped.

The humans were quiet and he wondered if something had happened to them.

A loud crash, wood splintering.

Whoever the intruder was had kicked down a locked door. The door to his last room, Legolas realized with dread. By the direction of the sound and how far it was away it had to be his last room.

The boots' echoes were everywhere, searching for one thing, they had only one intent.

Legolas' breath stilled when they stopped in front of his door.

He swallowed thickly. Gripping his bow tighter, he waited.

* * *

Lol, I couldn't help but be reminded of a dog when writing the beginning of this chapter. XD Poor Legolas. XD!

Did ya like it? Are you mad at me for leaving that small cliffie? Do you want me to just shut up and hurry up with the next chapter already? …or just shut up? I vote the last one. -.-

I still have this to say, though: If you wish for a response to your review go here http/ www . geocities . com / indeath666 / rr . html. n.n

Ja ne


	5. Run

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR. I do own Aelin and Ellun, though! XD

Sorry 'bout grammar and/or spelling mistakes! I'm only human!

Told ya updates would be coming a lot sooner than the other one. I still only have seven chapters written out, but I am working on the eighth one. I just kinda got distracted by writing a Gundam Wing fic since I kinda came to a block with this fic, but worry not, I passed it. n.n And this one will always come first. n.n Usually I actually have two fics goin' and I prob'ly will some time during this fic, but I dunno. We shall see.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Things are really starting to get thick now. I dunno how much you guys will like me for this, but… ..:shrugs:.. Just let me know what ya think, alright? n.n

Thanks for all the reviews, and enjoy this chapter. n.n

* * *

****

****

**Bound**

**Chapter Five: Run**

Suddenly the footsteps started to quicken and come towards him. He knew he had no time to think. The only thing that came to mind was what Aelin had told him. The one word kept swirling around in his head, making him unable to think of anything else.

Repeating 'run, run, run,' over and over again.

Taking a quick glance around the room, he found nothing of use.

He sprang from his frozen position in front of the door, bow in hand, and leapt towards the drape-drawn window.

Flinging the drapes aside, he fiddled with the latch until it came loose. Once he opened it he pulled himself through.

He hated to flee like this but something deep in him told him he'd be in grave danger if he were caught. By the sound of Aelin's plea to tell him to run he knew he had stood no other chance. It also seemed as though the couple wouldn't be in any danger, for the humans hadn't feared for their own lives, but his. He prayed not, at least. He would definitely check back on them when it was safer.

As he ran he could hear a male's voice shouting. It was the voice of the intruder yelling.

The elf had no idea who he was or what was being said; frankly, he did not care nor wish to know. He could not be captured again, especially not after just enduring the orcs' cruel tortures.

No, he would not be captured.

The voice was still loud in his ears. Ellun's had now joined, however, he was too far to hear exactly what was being said. Besides, he was too focused on getting out of there, his breath thick, legs being pushed to their limit given their prior condition, heart pounding quicker with every step.

Legolas had no idea where to go; no idea where he was. He had only been outside on occasion, and whenever he had been it was always around the same area. Sure, he had noted some of the main points and locations, like there was one big house to the far right when stepping out the door, and that the villagers seemed to stay away from it without being too obvious, but he didn't have enough information to get to a single destination, especially under the circumstances and the amount of time he had to think.

Therefore, he let his feet do the thinking, hoping they would not lead him astray.

Glancing back at the cabin, he saw a giant of a man standing near the window he had just escaped out of.

His legs pushed him harder.

The man turned to his left and right, looking for the black garbed elf, fit to be as visible as the wind as he shot into the forested part he knew well as of late.

………..

Aelin winced and held back a scream for Legolas when the man busted down the door to the elf's current room. He could not know they were keeping him secret. Then they would be in trouble. If they said nothing and were not found out then they would be fine. However, they were a lot more concerned with Legolas' life than their own, especially now.

She inwardly sighed in relief when she caught a peak inside the room and saw no elf. Glancing over at Ellun, it was obvious he was feeling the same.

The big man hastened to the window, thinking he saw a figure pass by. The drapes were pulled back, revealing the trees and other houses outside.

Sticking his head out, he looked closely for anyone he didn't recognize.

Not seeing anyone, he turned back to the couple. "Where is he?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Who?" Ellun acted as though he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Do not get smart with me," the man warned. "Now, where is he?" he repeated.

"We know not of what you speak of. We have seen no one all night," Aelin tried her luck, easily lying to the man.

"We know someone has been here, someone that is not from around here," the brown-haired intruder stated, moving closer to the two to try and intimidate it out of them.

However, that tactic had long since been overused on these two. Also, they figured rumors had been going around about them hosting a stranger. Indeed, they had actually overheard it. Both had just ignored it, though. The others must have looked into it more… unfortunately.

"There has been no one," Ellun answered sternly, trying to convince the intruder.

In return, the man just raised his eyebrows in doubt. "Then why is the window open in the middle of autumn?" he asked, the chilly breeze reminding them all of the season.

"We needed some fresh air. This is the least used room," Aelin lamely said on the spot, hoping it was believable.

It wasn't. The man didn't believe it for a second, however, there was no sign of anyone in the cabin, no one but the ones who lived there. He could do nothing until he had proof. In truth, he wasn't too thrilled with his job, but it gave him status and opportunities no one else in the village had.

"You can lie all you want. There are more looking for him on orders and we shall find him," he promised, strutting past them to get his own orders.

When Ellun and Aelin were sure that he was gone they let out their sighs of relief, surprised they had gotten away with it.

What could they do now, though? They hoped that Legolas was able to escape.

Going to the window, Ellun looked out, wondering if he could see the elf.

Legolas was a friend to them, but stranger to everyone else there. Being a friend they didn't want any harm to befall him. They had realized that, by him being a stranger to the village, it would make it near impossible for the blonde to find his way out, especially since he hadn't gone anywhere else besides around the same forested area, which wouldn't help him get away.

"We have to go find him," the brunette told his wife.

"What, why?" she responded thinking that something horrible was happening… well, besides the obvious.

"He does not know the way," he answered anxiously. He closed the window, but did not lock it, just in case, and then he closed the drapes.

Aelin's eyes widened at the thought. Their efforts could end up being in vain because of their over-cautious behavior. She was beginning to regret the way they had taken Legolas outside. He knew practically nothing of their village, which was good and bad.

"Aye, let us go quick," the woman agreed, pulling the hood of her dark cloak over her head.

Ellun gave a short nod and pulled his hood over as well.

Casting one last look at the window he turned and made his way out the door, Aelin by his side.

* * *

Legolas was slumped forward, elbows on his legs, hands on his forehead, as he sat on a rock, trying to figure out what he could do. Thus far he had drawn blank.

He hadn't heard any sound of his pursuer and he was grateful for it. He didn't know how much time he had, though. All he knew was that it wasn't much. The intruder would eventually stumble across him; by then he had to be long gone. At this rate, however, it did not seem likely.

Sighing deeply and, rubbing his temples against the headache that had grown, he continued to think.

Placing his hand on a tree next to him in hopes of a suggestion, he was struck by a sudden panic. The tree urged him to run and quickly, without wasting any time.

_Already?_ his mind exclaimed in disbelief.

The elf had long since learned to trust the trees. He knew he had to run; far away from this area. He could no longer afford the time to think of where to go. He probably never should have stopped in the first place, possibly never even hesitated to think of which direction to run off when he had jumped out of the window.

Well, all that was far too late to think about.

He wondered if he'd ever have time to find out which direction he should go. The fact that he still needed to find Estel never left the front of his mind. He had had to put it off and it frustrated him to no end.

Legolas had immediately shot up – quickly scooping up his bow – once the warning and feeling had consumed him and he had sprinted forward. He no longer cared where he was going. He just knew he could not be captured again. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Just that alone would be torture. He could not endure it again, not so soon.

The elf suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head and knew of nothing more, but the blackness. He crumpled to the forest's floor nearly hitting a tree, his bow falling from his limp hand.

The one who had hit him came out from behind a thick tree and looked down at Legolas with a grin of satisfaction.

"Thought you could escape, huh?" the man said teasingly.

He dropped the thick branch used as a weapon and knelt down next to the elf. He inspected Legolas to make sure he was really unconscious and then he picked him up, surprised at how light he was.

The man just walked on with the blonde without caring if anyone saw him. They couldn't do anything about it, after all; they knew what happened.

……….

"I fear we may be too late," Ellun stated, looking at the ground.

The couple had just arrived at the forested area they always took Legolas to and did not find their charge.

Both prayed he had escaped from the ones who wished to capture him and that he had found a way to get far away from their village forever. That was the only way he'd ever be safe.

"You think he got away?" Aelin asked in a hopeful tone.

"I know not," the man answered shortly, looking for any signs of a struggle, anything that would tell them what they needed to know. He would not leave until he had searched every last inch of the area surrounding them.

Noticing the distracted sound of her husband's voice, she said nothing more and, instead, started to search alongside him.

After about a half hour search Ellun finally stumbled upon something that put their fears into reality.

The leaves on the ground had recently been disturbed and there was Legolas' bow on the ground. Also, there was a thick branch that was not in the right spot it should have been if it had fallen form the tree it was lying under.

"Do you think they got him?" Aelin asked terrified, though she knew the truth. If they had captured Legolas then they had failed and could do nothing more. They could try but would accomplish nothing under these unfortunate circumstances. This was precisely why they had wished the blonde to recover quickly and stay out of sight.

As much as Ellun wanted to reassure his wife, he just couldn't lie to her. Everything in him said that their friend had been captured and that there was little hope.

His silence was answer enough and she could barely contain the grief that now gripped her heart tightly, knowing that they had failed.

Quiet sobs escaped her as tears trickled down her cheeks. She knew what they would do to the elf and she couldn't stand the thought, especially since they had befriended the kind elf.

Ellun pulled his wife into a tight, caring hug, trying to soothe her pain while pushing aside his own. He felt the same way towards Legolas; they could not give up on him. For once they would fight back, even if it caused great harm to themselves. They needed this to stop. The whole village needed it to.

Stealing the courage, he took a deep breath and held Aelin at arm's length. He wiped the tears away with a thumb while saying, "Worry not, we shall save him. We shall put an end to this." He was determined to do so and the red-head could tell. She knew he was absolutely serious.

Aelin sniffed back tears, as the same determined look that was in her husband's eyes entered her own. She had decided to do everything she could do help Ellun and Legolas.

They had had enough.

* * *

Are you guys mad at me now? I'm sorry! I couldn't help it, it had to be done. Poor Legolas. ..:shakes head:.. The things we make him go through… XD Don't worry, the next chapter will be up before ya know it! …I hope. Just need to get time to type it up. n.n

And don't forget about this: http/ www . geocities . com / indeath666 / rr . html, for review responses. n.n Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, btw. They're really encouraging. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. Please keep them coming. n.n Btw, I don't know if you usually look at the site or not, but if Lyn could look at what I wrote there, I would really appreciate it. Thank you. n.n

Ja ne


	6. Trapped Again

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I do not own LotR, but I do own extra characters now… XD!

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

So, here we are, at chapter number six. And I hope you are all still with me on this. Things are startin' to get somewhere too, not that they weren't before… it's just more… noticeable, I guess… ..:shrugs:.. I dunno. I honestly have no idea what I'm talking about anymore. I've been so freakin' tired recently, it's ridiculous…

Whatever. Let's get on with this, shall we?

Enjoy. And let me know what ya think, alright? n.n

* * *

****

****

**Bound**

**Chapter Six: Trapped Again**

When Legolas regained consciousness he was greeted with a terrible headache. He groaned in discomfort and shifted his body, or tried to at least. He was startled to find he could hardly move at all, his wrists and ankles were bound tightly with rope.

The elf gulped thickly, trying to swallow his panic. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping this was just some horrible nightmare; that, when he opened his eyes, he would be back in his own bed in Mirkwood or Imladris. He'd even take back with Ellun and Aelin!

_Valar, please let this be a nightmare,_ the blonde pleaded silently.

His breathing was quickening at an alarming rate and he realized he needed to calm down and try to get himself out of this situation… and before he hyperventilated!

Keeping his eyes clamped shut, he breathed deeply, ignoring his surroundings. Once he had finally calmed himself – or as much as one could under the circumstances – he slowly opened his eyes.

Before he had been too panicked about the fact that he was bound again, but now that he actually looked around he noticed that he was in a room; it looked kind of similar to Ellun and Aelin's cabin. That confused him terribly. Where had he been taken? Was he still in the village? And, if so, whose house was he in?

Again, he was left with all these questions, but no answers.

He could hear the scuffle of feet at the door. No escape there, even if he could move. The window… There was no window!

He couldn't tell if it was morning or night either so he had no idea how long he had been unconscious for.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes; then let it out just as heavily, but shakily. He forced his body to still. Panicking again would not help him.

Legolas felt the ropes binding his wrists with his long, slender fingers. He focused entirely on this task, for his trembling fingers did nothing to help; only making things harder. His whole body was being attacked by shivers as he struggled to keep recent memories at bay.

To his utter dismay, he found that the bindings were far too tight for him to undo. Whoever he was dealing with knew what they were doing… a bit too well to be able to bind an elf…

After minutes of trying to loosen it, he was beyond frustrated, panic gripping him tighter and tighter as the minutes ticked by ever-so-slowly.

He started to scream and squirm, still trying to get the rope off.

His screams blocked out all other sounds and he didn't even notice when someone had opened the door, stalking into the room.

They were shaking him forcefully, one hand muffling his cries.

His eyes were wide as he stared at the man whose hand still covered his mouth.

"Keep quiet; before I force you," he snapped, the other hand, that had violently shaken him, tightened its hold on his shoulder for emphasis, awakening him from his daze. He had a big build and brown hair and looked vaguely familiar to Legolas…

"Told you someone should have gagged him," someone whispered near the door.

"Quiet," another hissed.

However, this threat had already made Legolas become silent, for he had no idea what these humans' intentions were or how many there were. He also had the traumatizing images going through his head that he did not wish to live through again in reality.

Oh how much he wished he knew where Estel was! If only he hadn't been so weak!

"Now, the more you struggle and make noise, the less of a chance you have of any movement. Keep that in mind the next time you want to scream or resist," the same man who had awoken him warned.

Legolas merely nodded in response. He didn't know what they were planning and did not wish to push his luck.

"Aye, next time we will not hesitate to use a gag to shut that mouth of yours," the one near the door added again, earning a smack in response from the man beside him.

The one still holding Legolas' shoulder looked back at the two with a look that clearly told the two to be quiet, and that's exactly what they did immediately upon seeing it. It was obvious who was in charge here.

All of a sudden there was another man at the door. He had on thick, warm-looking clothes that were neither tattered nor dirty. He had ebony hair; his black eyes looked wearied, almost crazed, with bags under them, making it seem like the man had been getting next to no sleep.

The elf could not explain it, but he had a very bad feeling about this man, though it seemed as though something tragic had happened to him.

The man looked at the blonde elf, his eyes widening with a look of joy.

Legolas tried to back away, however, he was held in place by the one who would not let go of his shoulder.

Upon seeing the black-haired man enter the room, though, the three men had all straightened up, faced him, and bowed, saying, "Lord Adanel," in greeting. However, the familiar human with brown hair had placed his hand back on Legolas' shoulder when the elf had tried to move again.

The man was too enthralled by the elf before him, and no greeting was returned. He walked over to Legolas and stared at him, turning the golden head for inspection. This, obviously, was not appreciated by the elf, but he could do nothing to stop it as he was.

"So, it's true. He _is_ a beautiful elf, looks a lot like her…" he said, seemingly to himself. "He was sent to me. This year it shall work."

Legolas glared at the leader in loathing. How could someone like him be a leader in the first place? He was mad! And how dare he capture him and then speak in riddles!

For no apparent reason to Legolas, the man started laughing.

"He's perfect!" he exclaimed through his laughter.

The other three men all exchanged looked with each other, ones that were skeptical, as if they weren't sure about the sanity of their leader. This was the lord of the village. This was the one who controlled what went on. He was the one who had made Ellun and Aelin live so fearfully.

And everyone allowed it. No one even _tried_ to stop it.

Even these three just shrugged it off. Legolas had to wonder if the ebony-haired man usually behaved like this…

"There's no way this will fail. I shall finally get them back," Adanel said quietly, almost as if in disbelief.

Legolas looked to his right at the man who had shaken him and gave him a questioning look. He wanted to know what was going on. He thought he had the right to know, for he was obviously involved in this and a lot more than he wanted to be.

The brunette said nothing, however, and truth be told, it was exactly what the blonde had expected.

Is this what Ellun and Aelin had been hiding from him? Did they know what was going to happen?

He sighed heavily. Now he wished he had pried more.

Adanel stood fully, still keeping his eyes on Legolas. "Do not let him escape, and draw no blood. No matter what," he said in a warning tone.

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows in thought. That was a weird command: not to draw blood. Why would he say such a thing?

The three bowed in acknowledgment. Of course they hadn't needed to be told that, for they already knew, but their lord liked this one especially and was being cautious.

With that, the strange human grinned down at Legolas; then turned around and left.

"Wait! Tell me what you are planning!" Legolas shouted, having regained his voice. He hated being in the dark about anything, especially when it involved his well-being.

The village leader turned towards him with a wide grin that sent shivers up and down Legolas' spine. "You shall find out soon enough," he said a bit too happily. Then he went on his way.

"Sometimes I wonder about him…" the same man making the earlier comments said. He seemed to like to voice his opinion, Legolas noticed.

Legolas could definitely see where this statement came from, though. Who _wouldn't_ wonder?

The man beside him just shot him an exasperated look.

"What are you all planning?" the elf tried again.

"Nothing, my friend," the brown-haired man answered before the other two could.

"I am no such thing to you," Legolas spit out.

"And he expects me to tell him with _that_ attitude…" he said mockingly, shaking his head.

The elf growled at the human, glaring all the while. "Then what do you want?"

"Such hostility. We only wish to get to know you better, right?" the man responded, looking back at the other two in the room. They had finally decided to come closer to the elf. It was as if they were afraid Legolas would do something to them despite being bound by the rope.

The blonde noted this information, it could be useful later.

The two nodded at the one in charge.

"I will tell you nothing," Legolas said sternly. If these three thought they were going to get any information from him about anything, they were sadly mistaken.

The brunette just smiled, sitting on his toes in front of the blonde elf, he played twenty-questions, "Why are you so weak? Are you not an elf? You could have easily outrun me. It seemed you were in pain, and even still look it. Are you?"

Truthfully, he was. He had a splitting headache that just refused to lessen and was incredibly uncomfortable from the kneeling position they put him in, especially since his legs were still in bad shape, he needed more time to heal, however, he would not get that option, he feared. He had been trying to hide the pain he was in, but had obviously done a worse job of it than he had thought, or the man was just really observant.

"Nay," the blonde answered, his blue eyes staring at the man in front of him coldly. He would never admit that he was in pain to the likes of them.

Another man appeared at the door and Legolas inwardly groaned, thinking he was just someone else to annoy him. These men were not helpful to him in the least at the moment. No chance of escape had cropped up yet and he didn't think one would anytime soon.

Following the elf's gaze, the three looked towards the door, and looked disappointed.

"Well, duty calls, my friend. We shall have to visit you again later," the one who had awoken him said as if this was an everyday occurrence.

Legolas said nothing as the brunette patted his shoulder and then left, the two close behind him.

The elf let out a heavy sigh of relief once he was sure they had all left and he was truly alone. He hadn't been sure of what to expect; his recent torture was making him overly paranoid and he didn't doubt that, if they had stayed much longer, he might have become panicked again. With his current state of mind it was much better for him to be alone, even though that only reminded him of his situation even more.

Now, he could think of a way to escape, though. He prayed he would find one and that it would be soon.

* * *

So, did that help satisfy _anyone's_ curiosity? …even just a little bit? ..:sighs:.. Sorry, prob'ly only caused more questions. XD Just be patient with me, my friends. n.n

..:sings: rip out the wings of a butterfly for your soul, my love…:.. Good thing ya can't hear it. XD

I'll shut up. Just let me know what you think of the chapter, 'kay? n.n Thanks for all the reviews, too, btw. They're very much appreciated. n.n Responses are, as usual, here: http/ www . geocities . com / indeath666 / rr . html. I haven't tried the new feature they added yet. Does it work well? …if anyone has used it…? I think this site might be tryin' a bit too hard to get everyone to come back…

Um, yeah, I'm done. Thanks again everyone! n.n

Ja ne


	7. Fear

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR; I think we all know that by now…

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

See, I told you either Monday or Tuesday. n.n Almost wasn't able to post it today, though. I made sure I did, since I told you all that. n.n I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to let me know what ya think, alright?

Enjoy. n.n

* * *

**Bound**

**Chapter Seven: Fear**

It was dark. The blackness surrounded him, engulfed him. Everywhere he looked… darkness. He could see nothing, hear nothing.

Then, the crude laughter started, the sneering, the taunting. It drowned out all other thoughts, the cruel voices repeated over and over again, never wavering in his panicked mind.

He tried to block out the sounds, tried to cover his ears, to do something – _anything_ to rid himself of these awful voices. However, he was forcefully reminded of his current situation by the ropes on his wrists and ankles as he tried to get away from the voices. This, obviously, only caused his panic to rise to a new level. They were going to get him again. They were going to torture him mercilessly. He couldn't handle it, not again. He couldn't endure their hands on him again as they beat him into unconsciousness before they woke him with freezing water. He couldn't do it. Not again. Never again.

Light. He needed light. Some type of assurance that there was nothing in the room with him; nothing but the voices.

_Voices, that's all they are,_ he tried to calm himself through reason.

However, when the voices' owners showed themselves all too vividly in his mind, he could no longer keep himself together; no longer think of them as just voices.

He threw his pride away as he cried out for them to stop, pleaded them, _begged_ them. He didn't care, he just wanted them to leave him alone, wanted the agony to stop.

He tried to get out of the ropes, tried to loosen them, but it was to no avail, they were too tight. He still thrashed about, doing anything he could. He had to get away, had to escape from their hurtful touches.

Suddenly a light was lit, as a candle won over the unbearable darkness. However, Legolas didn't notice, as consumed as he was in his traumatizing memories.

"Stop him," someone ordered, though the elf writhing on the ground was still oblivious, completely unaware of his present surroundings.

The brown-haired man shook the blonde, trying to break him away from whatever plagued him, but it did not work, nothing did. The human looked around and spotted a glass of water.

He quickly picked it up and splashed it on the trembling elf. That always worked, right?

Not for this elf.

The reaction he received was not what he expected, to say the least.

The orcs had dumped water on Legolas many times throughout his capture, to drag him back to awareness so they could have more "fun". Because of this, the man's idea backfired.

The blonde elf screamed something in Elvish that neither human understood, and scooted away from them as best as he could, given the ropes that bound him tightly.

"You made him worse!" the man at the door shouted, with a curse.

"I'm sorry, my lord, that has always worked," the other said loudly over Legolas' anguished cries.

Adanel didn't understand either. It was all too obvious that something had recently happened to the beautiful elf. Why else would he react like this towards the dark or simple water? Besides, he had also noted how stiff the elf's movements were, belying elves' usual graceful movements. He knew this elf must have been recovering from recent injuries and most severe to be still affecting him.

The brunette echoed his lord's earlier curse, and went closer to the elf. He smacked him roughly, hoping to shock him back. He could think of nothing else, and the blonde's breathing was much too quick.

To both of the human's surprise and relief, the thoughtless act had brought Legolas back to reality. He was shaking violently, muttering things quietly under his breath, his eyes wide with fear as he watched the one closest to him.

"It worked, my lord," he stated needlessly.

"Good. No water is to be splashed on him!" the black-haired man warned.

They could not afford to have the elf screaming like that. It could ruin his plans; it was unlikely, but possible. No one really dared defy him anymore, not since they learned they could do nothing to prevent him. Still, he did not wish for anyone to hear the elf's pleas, they could think he was torturing them now.

No, he could not do that, for that would spill precious blood. That, he could not waste.

"Aye, my lord," the brunette confirmed. He had to wonder what had happened to the elf as well. No one else had ever reacted this way, even if he candle had burnt out.

"Oh, and Tanol? Do not let the candle burn out again," Adanel ordered, not wanting a repeat of this situation. He knew that the human would make sure it wouldn't. Out of everyone in the village, he trusted Tanol the most; he knew he would not let him down.

When they had first entered the room (to investigate the reason for the elf's screams) they had been surprised to be greeted with darkness. Luckily, Adanel had come from his room and the hallway wasn't lit at this hour so he had had a candle to navigate. This had enabled him to leave the lit candle in the room with the blonde elf, for he didn't need it on the way back. Legolas' noises had awoken a lot of people in the house and they had filled the hallways with light, thinking it was an emergency.

One thing came of this night: they now knew the elf was terrified of the darkness. They had already known that he had been injured, but hadn't really taken note of it since it did not effect what they were doing. It only made them more cautious around him.

Adanel left once he was sure that the elf wouldn't have another breakdown. "I'm counting on you."

Tanol nodded solemnly, understanding the seriousness of the situation.

The door shut and he turned back to look at the elf still shivering on the floor.

He sighed heavily. _What should I do with him now…?_ he wondered as he watched the blonde.

He didn't know if he should try to help him or if he would lash out at him for even going near him. He didn't even know his name!

Legolas took a deep breath, keeping his eyes open so he could see the light. He had to make sure the orcs were only in his memories; nothing more. He had to force himself to calm down, especially since he was stuck in this room… wherever it was. He needed to be more aware of his surroundings. He knew there was someone in the room with him, he felt their presence. And he still could not let go of the panic that still gripped his mind in a tight vice.

Taking another deep breath, he forced himself to swallow the panic; he could deal with it later. He shifted his eyes around the room from his lying position on the floor. He wished for nothing more than to stand or sit up, for he felt far too vulnerable just lying there, ropes binding him.

Blue orcs stopped dead in their tracks when they laid their sights on the one who had been taunting him earlier. His eyes hardened, his gaze turning into a glare.

"Do not look at me like that. I'm the one who woke you from… whatever state you were in…" the brunette responded. He couldn't believe how quickly the elf's emotions changed.

Legolas did have to be grateful for that at least. Those memories horrified him, paralyzed him.

He nodded slightly to show his appreciated. He hated the fact that they had seen him like that. He must have seemed so weak. How many had seen him?

Water dripped down his face as he stared up at the human uncertainly. What was he going to do? He was just standing there; doing nothing but staring.

_Wait… water? Where did that come from…?_ he thought puzzled. He had been too dazed before to fully comprehend what was going on around him. Sure, he had felt the water and had reacted to it, but then the orcs' hands and tortures completely took over his mind.

"Why am I wet?" he wondered aloud.

Tanol looked at him, eyebrows raised in surprise. "You do not know?" he asked curiously. The elf's attitude only got stranger the longer they had him. Maybe he wasn't the best choice that their lord thought him to be.

"…Nay," the blonde answered slowly, obviously confused. If the circumstances had been different he would have been taken aback to realize that he was having a civilized conversation with this human, the one who had captured him and continued to keep him captive.

"It matters not," the brunette said shortly, not knowing how to explain the behavior of the elf back to him. He'd probably think he was making it up anyway… or maybe not…

Legolas huffed in annoyance. _Should have expected as much,_ he thought as silence won over the two.

After a moment Legolas started to move around, trying to sit up and lean against the wall that was close to him, so he wouldn't have to look at the human from the floor.

Tanol turned his gaze back to the elf, hearing his movements. "What are you doing?" he questioned, watching the elf struggle but accomplish nothing. "Those ropes are not going to loosen," he added in a warning tone.

Legolas stopped for a moment and glared up at the big human. "Why would I try to loosen them with you right here?" he asked rhetorically. Honestly, of all the thoughts. He had tried before anyway and that had failed miserably.

He prayed to the Valar that this human wasn't going to stick around for much longer. He needed to think of some way of getting out of this room; out of this house, for he had a horrible feeling and it only grew as the hours passed. How long had it been so far?

Legolas resumed his struggle to sit up. Easier said than done, that's for sure, he could barely do anything with the ropes.

Tanol glared at the elf he was stuck with until someone took over. He really didn't care what the blonde was attempting to do; he was just trying to make things more interesting for himself.

The silence between them stretched forever and Legolas did not mind in the least. He just wanted the man to leave. However, he didn't think that would happen anytime soon. He did have to leave eventually, though. When that happened he would escape. He would have to be incredibly stealthy about – not be mention be able to pull off miracles – but he could not stay there any longer, especially after what had just happened.

The elf also wondered if Aelin and Ellun were alright. He knew they were involved now since they had been taking care of him for nearly a month. The ones who had captured him knew that, for they had come to the couple's home in search of him.

There was more going on here than he wished to admit. He hadn't wanted to get involved in something so big. He had just wanted to find Estel, but he hadn't even been able to start.

Now, however, before he did anything else, he would have to help Ellun and Aelin resolve this… Well, he still didn't know exactly what it was, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to get away from it until it was over.

Looking over to the human left in the room with him it really didn't seem like he'd get out of there until _they_ wanted him to.

He had no idea what they were planning to do either, so he decided to give it a try and ask the brown-haired human.

Tanol looked over at the blonde from the chair he had sat down in, the only one in the room. He smirked and answered, "You shall just have to wait for that, my friend."

Legolas felt a shiver slither down his spine at these words and the way they were said. It was going to be something he wouldn't like, that was for sure.

_Valar please help me, I cannot do this again,_ the elf begged, eyes closed.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. See, it's getting closer... though that prob'ly didn't help much, huh...?. n.n;; There's actually only a few more chapters left, and I even have the next chapter almost ready to go. So don't forget to review, 'kay? n.n

Man, I really don't like Adanel's name… Why did I name him that…? ..:sighs:.. Guess it doesn't matter…

But anywayz… I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will continue to like this fic. n.n;;

Well, I'm off to read, one of my favorite stories was updated today and I need to read it. ..:grins:..

Ja ne


	8. Outside

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR.

Sorry 'bout any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Yeah… I dunno 'bout this chapter… especially the end… You let me know, 'kay? …I think it might be too… well, whatever. I hope you enjoy it anywayz.

* * *

****

****

**Bound**

**Chapter Eight: Outside**

Legolas was staring blankly at the wall; had been for hours. He had been stuck in the same room with the same person since the day before. The human had only been relieved a few times, to go to the bathroom and such. It seemed, to Legolas, that this "loyal" human was as much a prisoner as Legolas was himself. Obviously there were big differences between the elf and human, however: one had done the capturing, while the other was captive, one could freely move about if he so desired, while the other couldn't even scratch his nose if needed. Oh yes, there were major differences between the "prisoner" and the captive.

The "prisoner" (who he found out to be Tanol) had tried to get conversations going on between them. And Legolas actually did converse with the man who had captured him, if only as a desperate attempt to get information. That hadn't worked, much to Legolas' dismay.

Currently, the two were in complete silence; had been for the past few hours and would be as far as the elf's state of mind was concerned. It was driving him mad being captive again so soon. He had expected something to happen already. Nothing had, though. _Nothing_. He had no idea what to do either.

His mind was a blank canvas and he had no paint brush.

Stuck in the same position, same room, with the same person, it was unnerving.

And that was how he had succumbed to this state, this state of obliviousness. It had just become too much for him to handle.

If he had been fully recovered and back to his usual self he would have forced his way out, but that was far too late, and he _wasn't_ fully recovered so that had been entirely out of the question.

So there he was, waiting for whatever was to come. He had decided that he would have to do just that: wait. Wait for the opportunity that they would surely give him. He prayed that it would come soon and that he would not miss it. He couldn't, it would probably be the only chance he would get.

About an hour later the leader of the village, Adanel, entered the room.

The black-haired man frowned deeply upon seeing the way Legolas stared straight ahead blankly. He hadn't wanted the elf to be _this_ unaware, but at least this would make things easier for him.

"How long has he been like this?" Adanel inquired, going closer to the blonde elf.

"All day," Tanol answered, standing behind his lord. He had stood and bowed when the man had first entered the room.

Adanel continued to inspect Legolas, and the elf didn't say or do anything; even when the human waved his hand in front of his eyes he did not blink.

"Well," he said, finally standing, "it cannot be helped. Today is the day; nothing can ruin it."

Tanol watched his lord warily. He always had this demented look to him on this day. Everyone was more careful around him whenever he got like this, for it seemed like he would do anything, anything for his son and wife.

He put an end to his thoughts. He did not wish to dwell on this, he had work to do.

"Bring him," Adanel ordered. This time it would work. This time they would be back. He knew it; this beautiful elf looked almost exactly like her, and had arrived on the same day. It would work; he knew it.

Tanol nodded and picked the captive elf up, arms on his back and under his knees. It still amazed him at how light the being was.

Legolas started to struggle seconds after being picked up, making it difficult to hold on to the elf. He had snapped out of his daze, thinking the orcs were going to torture him again.

The blonde didn't wish to be in the same room any longer, but he had a horrible feeling about this and he had long since learned to trust his instinct. Besides, he didn't need to be carried, he was not weak.

However, Legolas found that the reason why his legs hadn't been as painful as before was because they had been numb. Now, feeling was returning to his limbs and, with it, a prickling feeling like thousands of needles ran up and down his legs. Not a pleasant feeling.

Tanol was surprised when the elf in his arms suddenly started struggling. He tightened his hold on the thin body. "Hold still, elf," he ground out between clenched teeth.

Legolas grimaced in pain and his movements stilled. The human didn't know what had caused this pain, for he had done nothing to him, but he was glad that he had stopped squirming. He didn't want to drop him.

He followed Adanel outside to the back of the house.

There they reached a clearing where trees made a semi-circle around a dirt area with stones placed around the middle, forming an oval. The stones had intricate designs on them; some had writing on them which would look like mere scribbles to the stranger's eye.

Legolas hadn't continued his struggling once the tingling sensation had disappeared, but had accepted his position, for he knew the human would never let him escape; mainly because his wrists and ankles were still bound by the ropes.

He, instead, took in his surroundings, eyes wide in awe. He didn't know what to make of this set-up but he knew it was nothing good for him, especially when he saw two long, wooden boxes on either side of the dirt area. If he had to guess what was in those wooden boxes, he would place his bet on bodies, one a lot smaller than the other.

He sucked in his breath deeply, not knowing what to expect.

When they kept heading towards the middle of the dirt patch, getting closer and closer, Legolas started to thrash within Tanol's grasp again.

He was _not_ going in there! He didn't know what it was for or what he was doing there, but he could guess, and he did not like the outcome of his thoughts.

He most certainly wasn't going in there. Not if he could help it!

Tanol nearly dropped the blonde when he had started to try and break free so suddenly, however, his reflexes prevented that as he tightened his hold.

Legolas flailed about, trying to get loose, despite the pain it caused his wearied body. The ropes were still tied so nothing really helped and, even if he did get free, he wouldn't be able to get anywhere. This he knew but he didn't care. He just wanted to stop them from getting into the middle of the stones, the stones that were painted a bright – almost white – blue.

Somehow the elf managed to get himself free of Tanol's strong hold and he fell hard against the ground. Ignoring the pain, he tried to get away. This, however, did not work in the least.

The brown-haired human knelt down next to him and whispered threats into Legolas' ear, threats that frightened the elf and stilled his body against his wishes. He couldn't help it, if only he hadn't run into those orcs before! If he hadn't been captured by them none of this would have happened.

Before he could refocus his thoughts on his current situation he was being laid down into the middle of the oval, the stones all around him.

Tanol backed out of the area quickly; Adanel hadn't even entered it to begin with.

All of a sudden the stones began to glow a crimson shade all at once.

Legolas wondered why they didn't continue to hold him still, even with the ropes he could still squirm his way out of this odd set-up. Then, as he tried to do just that, he realized why they didn't bother: he couldn't move, period. All he could do as move his eyes and mouth, nothing else worked on command.

_Oh Valar, no no no no _no_! Please, help me_, he pleaded silently, eyes clenched shut, hoping against everything that help would come to his pleas. He didn't know what was going on, but he did not care to know, not if it would initiate whatever they had planned, not if he could close his mind and pretend this wasn't happening.

He felt hands touching him and snapped his eyes open, breath coming in quick gasps.

He found that the hands belonged to the brown-haired human and that he was untying the ropes that bound him.

The elf was extremely glad to be free of the ropes, but could not enjoy his freedom, for he still couldn't move an inch.

Tanol moved Legolas' arms from underneath him and put them at the elf's sides. Well, that would help for when he did get loose of whatever spell bound him.

Legolas' panic was gradually rising as the humans prepared. He watched out of the corner of his eyes while Adanel stood at the bottom of the oval, still out of reach of the stones' power apparently. He had to wonder if it affected the lord of the village. It didn't cause Tanol to freeze, but who knew, it could affect Adanel. He didn't know of the details of the stones after all. Of all his years he had never heard of a stone's glow able to immobile an elf. That did not mean it didn't exist, for it blatantly did and he knew first hand.

Legolas wanted nothing more than to be able to move. However, he didn't think that, even if the glow of the stones didn't still his trembling body, he would be able to move, unless the fear that gripped him would be merciful and loosen its ever-tightening hold.

"Estel! Estel!" he started shouting for his friend, along with other Elvish words, in panic after minutes of nothing happening.

"Nay, leave him," Adanel ordered Tanol when the younger human started to go to Legolas to quiet him. "So long as he does not die it is not our concern."

The brunette stopped, obeying his leader. He looked at the elf, his eyes were tightly shut as he continued to scream in his tongue and for his friend; he was surprised to find that he felt bad for the beautiful elf. He hadn't felt bad for any of the others. Maybe it was because he had spent more time with this one. It didn't matter, though; he had a job to do. He would not touch or talk to Legolas unless instructed to do so.

Adanel closed his eyes, lowered his arms to his sides, palms facing towards Legolas, fingers straight, deep in thought, drowning out the sounds of the blonde before him.

Tanol looked away from his leader back to Legolas' face and was shocked to see tears making their way down his pale face. His screams had faded, but he still murmured things that neither human could recognize.

Then, Adanel started whispering things, things he couldn't understand, but he knew exactly what it was, he had heard it at least four times, five now, slightly varied each time.

The stones began to glow brighter and the brunette shook himself out of his daze. He walked over to the front of the oval, to the elf's head and knelt onto a knee, closing his eyes.

Legolas had opened his eyes to see what was going on, his curiosity winning over his panic. He knew there was now way he would be able to escape, not unless he had some type of help and he feared none would show. As of late his pleas to the Valar had been falling on deaf ears, however, he had not lost faith.

The elf hadn't even notice the tears that had been trickling down his face.

He became frustrated when Tanol moved, for he couldn't see him. He wondered why he had moved in the first place.

Adanel's whisperings had become louder soon after Tanol had moved. The leader quickly opened his black eyes seconds later, the crimson glow of the stones brighter than ever, almost blinding the elf as he tried to watch the ebony-haired man for any signs of what he was about to do. He hated the fact that he couldn't see Tanol at all.

Legolas noticed that the leader was looking at Tanol in expectation, waiting for him to carry out his task as he nodded to him.

Then, without warning, Legolas felt a terrible pain in his shoulder, biting his lip to prevent sound from escaping, clenching his eyes shut, trying to show no weakness to the two humans. However, he quickly reopened his eyes to see what was happening.

He was shocked to see a dagger embedded in his skin. The weapon had the same type of writing on it as the stones did running along the edge of the blade; the hilt looked almost black but glinted a deep red with the reflection of light.

All this was noted in seconds as the dagger was roughly pulled out and tossed to the ground. Before he had the time to take a deep breath, a different dagger of the same make but different markings, bit into his other shoulder at the same place as the other.

This time the elf couldn't prevent a cry of pain from escaping between his chapped lips.

"Good. The next step," Adanel said, sounding greedy. Legolas didn't hear this through his haze of pain but he did feel it when a finger dug into the first wound (on his right shoulder), coating it with blood.

Legolas was powerless to stop this agony, and couldn't even attempt to avoid it, for the stones still held him immobile.

Luckily, the finger was quickly pulled out and the elf opened his eyes to see what was next. He saw Tanol go over to the wooden box to the right of him and write with his blood on the top of it in the same scribbles that were on everything else.

The human soon came back and used his left hand this time, digging his finger into the second wound on the left shoulder and going to the other wooden box. This was what made Tanol the perfect person for this: he was ambidextrous. The blood had to come from two (depending on the amount of boxes) separate wounds and it couldn't be mixed when written on each wooden box. This was why this human was the only other one who witnessed such rituals. This would be the last, though. It would work this time.

Tanol soon finished with the left one and came back to Legolas' side. Picking up the dagger again he raised the crimson-stained blade above the elf's abdomen for the final step…

* * *

Soo… what'd ya think…? Besides the cliffie… XD Sorry 'bout that. You'll get the next chapter… prob'ly either Friday or Saturday; I actually have some of it typed already. n.n ...maybe not Friday... I just realized it's my birthday... XD I dunno, we shall see...:ahem:.. Anywayz... I hope you guys liked it, though. I still dunno and was thinking about changing it, but… ..:shrugs:.. Let me know, alright? I'd really appreciated it. n.n Just… don't be too harsh, 'kay? n.n;;

Well… at least you all know why Adanel wanted Legolas, right? n.n Now, just where, oh where, is our Estel…? ..:grins:..

Thank you everyone for all your wonderful reviews! They're all very encouraging; please keep them coming. n.n

Ja ne


	9. Reasons

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR, only the OCs. Woohoo… -.-

Sorry 'bout any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Well, definitely had time to type this up… more time than I knew what to do with actually. ..:sighs:.. It was actually good _during_ school (..:gasps:..), then alright when I got home, and then… blah when I got to my father's… Oh well, at least you guys get this, right? I just hope you all enjoy it, let me know what ya think. And you're all in for a treat. n.n

* * *

****

****

**Bound**

**Chapter Nine: Reasons**

Legolas' eye widened in horror and shock; at the helplessness of it all. He couldn't move. His mouth had gone dry.

Tanol had raised the dagger above the immobile elf.

He could feel Adanel's gaze boring into him, encouraging Tanol to finish this last act, this last act that would bring overwhelming joy to the black-haired man and would also end these killings.

Tanol gripped the hilt tightly and plunged it downward at the elf's abdomen and into the flesh.

However, it was not Legolas' skin that the dagger caught this time. It was someone that neither Tanol nor Adanel had ever seen.

A stranger.

Legolas had squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating the deep bite of the dagger. When none came he opened his eyes and gasped in surprise. His mouth refused to push past the words he wished to speak.

He couldn't have felt anymore relieved at that point. Before him was a man with dark brown hair, grey eyes and facial hair; despite him obviously being human, Legolas knew he was in good hands. His prayer had been answered: he had been given his best friend.

"Legolas, mellon-nin, are you alright?" the human asked in Elvish, a frown marring his handsome features.

Said human hissed in pain as he pulled the dagger out of his arm. He had had no time to unsheathe his sword to block, for when he came onto the scene the dagger was already being thrust downward.

"Estel," Legolas finally managed to whisper. "But… how…?"

"I shall explain later," Estel said with an angry look in his stormy eyes.

Legolas knew the anger seen clearly in his friend's eyes was not directed at him but at the ones who had harmed him and held him captive. How much did Estel know?

The two friends' conversation had been in Elvish and Tanol and Adanel exchanged confused glances.

A human who spoke fluently in Elvish? What was going on?

Both were unsure of what to expect when the newcomer suddenly appeared and they still had no idea.

The lord of the village finally broke through his surprised and confused stupor. He had to finish this, and quickly. The stones' magic didn't last forever.

"Tanol, finish this," he barked at the human.

The man knew not to disappoint his leader and picked up the second dagger (the other being in Estel's grasp).

Estel quickly reacted, grabbing a hold of the human's wrist. "How dare you do this to my friend," he ground out between clenched teeth. They were both surprised to see that he had an accent with the common tongue. So he was raised by elves…?

Tanol tried to break free in hopes of a distraction. He used his left hand to unsheathe the sword that he always had at his waist; one on each side, just in case.

Estel saw this move and jumped back, narrowly missing the sharp blades as it was swung at an arc towards him.

He had to engage the brown-eyed human in battle before he could do anything to Legolas. He new the elf couldn't move he just didn't know why that was. It worried him greatly, for this put his friend in a very vulnerable position. Legolas was still bleeding, too, and could do nothing to stop it.

He had to end this quickly. He had a disadvantage with the wound to his left arm and he noticed his opponent could use either arm just as well as the other.

No matter, he would not lose, this was for Legolas.

Estel sidestepped to the right to dodge the blade aimed for his side. He thrust his sword forward and missed by mere inches. This human was no novice at battles, much to Estel's dismay. He had hoped to end this quickly.

Legolas' relief turned to fear as he watched Estel fight against his captor and he could do nothing to help.

He clenched his eyes shut, trying to force his body to move, to obey his commands.

The elf heard a stifled cry of pain and snapped his eyes open to see what had happened.

To his horror the two were out of his range of vision; above him by the sound of the swords clashing.

The sound. That meant that Estel was still fighting, so he was alright. He didn't know how injured he had been, though.

This was driving him insane! He needed to be able to move!

Estel had to ignore the pain as he continued his fight with Tanol; the villager had scored a slash against his leg.

He jumped out of the way of Tanol's sword and as soon as he hit the ground, he ducked, swinging his sword upward.

The move caused even greater pain to shoot through his leg, but it was worth it, for his blade had hit its mark. Unfortunately, the cut wasn't deep as the brown-eyed man had managed to avoid it for the most part. However, even with it being shallow, it had been his chest that Estel's blade had tasted. The blood loss should slow him down, and his movements should be hindered since moving his arms would tug painfully at the newly acquired wound.

Legolas couldn't focus on trying to make sense of the sounds of the fight any longer, for, suddenly, there was someone next to him.

The blonde's eyes were wide with surprise and panic.

It was Adanel who was next to him, dagger in hand. The ebony-haired man looked strained, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead, face scrunched up in concentration.

_So much for him not being able to enter this area!_! Legolas thought wryly, at a loss as to what he could do.

"Why are you doing this? What will it accomplish?" he questioned, hoping to distract the human. He figured that, if he could get him to focus on something else, then whatever spell the leader was using would break and he would be able to move again.

However, Adanel merely looked at the blonde elf as if that was supposed to explain everything.

"What? I do not understand," he said. To add to his panic (which he was trying incredibly hard to push back) he was starting to become really dizzy and lightheaded from blood loss. He feared he would soon lose consciousness; then he would be completely helpless.

To his utter shock an arrow was suddenly in the man's side.

Adanel immediately lost his balance and fell forward, right onto the suffering elf, causing his agony to increase as it jerked his body.

Through the haze of pain he saw two familiar faces.

"Ellun, Aelin?" he whispered uncertainly.

"Aye, 'tis us. Sorry we are late," the husband said softly.

"Your friend is a lot quicker than us," a female voice added with a sad smile.

"Estel!" Legolas shouted, sitting up quickly, wanting to see his friend.

However, he instantly fell back with a cry of pain that he couldn't prevent.

"Worry not, he is fine. He's dealing with Tanol at the moment," Aelin stated quietly. Tanol had once been a close friend of hers and Ellun's; it was sad to see him go.

Estel had won their fight and the only way to do that had been to kill the big man. He hadn't made it out unscathed, of course.

The dark haired human had to catch his breath before he could go anywhere. He was lying on the ground; Tanol's lifeless body had been pushed off of him and was now next to him.

Estel had been knocked to the ground, unable to catch his balance due to the earlier wound dealt to his leg and his sword had dropped from his hand, rendering him weaponless.

Tanol had aimed for his heart, but before the blade could strike, Estel grabbed his dagger from his belt and quickly slit his opponent's throat, blood spraying down onto him. He had been extremely lucky, getting out of the fight with minor wounds.

At the moment Ellun was trying to treat the injuries, but Estel now fought to get up. He needed to go to Legolas. It had taken him a month to find his friend and he would not wait any longer.

Suddenly, Adanel, who had been silent in his pain, launched himself onto Legolas, latching his hands tightly around the elf's neck.

Estel pushed Ellun aside forcefully and ran to Legolas' side, picking up his sword on the way.

Aelin had been violently pushed away and was getting up to get Adanel off of Legolas when Estel got there before her.

The human pried Adanel off of his friend and roughly pushed him to the ground, making sure to put pressure on the leader's side, where the arrow still was.

The younger human was fuming, unable to believe Adanel would attempt such a thing with everyone around him. It took all of his self-control to prevent him from killing the filthy human right then and there.

Legolas was gasping loudly, trying to regain the breath he had lost. The coughs did nothing to help the pain as it shook his entire body.

He groaned in between the coughs, making him even more lightheaded.

"Legolas," someone shouted next to him, but through his daze he could not place the voice with a face. "Legolas, stay with me, mellon-nin!" Estel shouted, trying to keep the elf awake. Ellun was now keeping an eye on Adanel.

The injured elf closed his eyes against the dizziness and pain. He could feel unconsciousness pulling him down and he let it.

Estel's fear grew as Legolas' body relaxed, his breathing evening slightly, but still labored.

"Legolas! Legolas!" he continued to yell, hoping to get the elf to wake up.

"Estel?" Ellun asked softly. He wasn't sure of the elf's condition since he couldn't see from his position. Was Legolas alright or what? "Is he…" he trailed off, unable to finish the question.

"Nay," Estel choked out, "he's alive, but I need to treat his wounds."

Aelin and Ellun let out a breath of relief. Looking back over at Adanel, he found the leader unconscious as well. That was one problem down.

Estel looked at Adanel out of the corner of his eyes. "Do with him what you will, I trust your judgment," he told the couple. He was furious at this so-called leader, but he was the leader of _their_ village. They had been suffering under his rule for years; it was their choice as to what happened to him.

Estel had been extremely lucky when entering this village, for he had quickly run into these two humans; after asking if they had seen a blonde elf they had described his location in urgency. He had wondered why it had been said in such haste, but he soon had found out when he came across this scene.

"Is your home close?" the grey-eyed man asked the couple. At their nods he asked, "Could I bring him there? He needs to be treated."

"Of course," Aelin quickly agreed with a smile.

"Hannon le," Estel slipped, he was so used to being around elves.

Ellun and Aelin's recent dealing with Legolas allowed them to know what the newcomer had meant.

Ellun held up his hand as Estel opened his mouth to amend his wording. "We know," he said. "We have been taking care of Legolas."

The younger human closed his mouth slightly taken aback, though he supposed it really wasn't that surprising, they had immediately known of who he meant when he had first questioned them about Legolas.

Before they left for the couple's cabin, Estel first took out some bandages from a pouch on his belt. He wrapped the elf's wounds tightly, trying to stop the flow of blood as much as possible. He only had a few herbs with him and he used the only bandages he had with him, giving some to Ellun to use on Adanel, as much as he hated the idea. He hadn't expected to need any at all.

When Estel had first set out from Imladris, he planned on being gone for not even a day. He had gone out to meet Legolas in the forest not far from his home, wanting to surprise the elf since they hadn't seen each other in at least a year.

However, it had turned out to be much longer than a day when Legolas hadn't shown up, for he had gone to look for him. Now he had finally found his friend… in a not so pleasant situation, but… he was alive!

After he had wrapped the wounds, they went on their way to the couple's home.

Once at the cabin Estel gently laid Legolas down on the bed as directed and then looked through the healing supplies that Ellun and Aelin had.

Grabbing the herbs that would work best for the elf, he began to treat Legolas' injuries.

During his treatment he noticed his skin looked raw around his friend's wrists and ankles and the only thing keeping him composed was the fact that Legolas needed his attention.

"I'm sorry, mellon-nin, I should have been there," Estel whispered, brushing a blonde strand behind the elf's ear.

Aelin came back about an hour after Estel had finished treating Legolas. They had gone to talk to the other villagers about Adanel. At the moment some of the villagers were watching the lord; Ellun was with them as well.

"How is he?" the woman asked softly, walking up next to the dark-haired man.

Estel sighed wearily. "He shall be alright," he answered sadly, feeling horrible for his friend's condition.

Aelin smiled, glad to hear the great news.

They sat down in chairs that Aelin had pulled up next to the bed earlier.

Neither spoke for minutes so when Aelin suddenly said something, Estel startled since he had been deep in thought. "I'm sorry," she said guiltily, "we tried to hide him. We really did."

Estel turned to the red-head; looking directly at her eyes he said, "I do not blame you; it is not yours to carry, nor is it Ellun's."

Aelin stared into stormy orbs to see if there was any deceit hidden. She found none and nodded in appreciation. "Thank you." She didn't think the man knew just how much that truly meant to her.

"Can you tell me what was going on and what they were doing with Legolas?" the young man questioned. This had been bothering him ever since he had come across the sacrificial scene.

Aelin nodded, knowing it was over; she also knew that nothing would happen to her now if she told.

"Four years ago, to the day," she began, "raiders came to our village and destroyed everything. Many were killed, Lord Adanel's wife and son included; before his very eyes.

He was devastated and desperately tried to revive them. He wants nothing more than for his family to be returned to him," she paused, unsure of what to say from there.

"So he… _sacrificed_ others for his own selfish desires?" he asked in disbelief. However, he asked himself what he would do if any of his family died; what about Legolas? He couldn't stand the thought, but he was sure he wouldn't kill others to bring them back, to _attempt_ to bring them back.

Aelin nodded sadly. "In the hopes of bringing them back. His son was only five years old."

"Still, how could he do that?"

The woman shook her head. She didn't understand either, especially since it had caused so much trouble for the village.

"Why Legolas?" Estel questioned after a moment.

Aelin sighed heavily. "He seems to think that all strangers who come here are sacrifices sent to him. Legolas was even better than usual because Lord Adanel could do the ritual on the day his wife and son died. I do not know where he got these ideas from; he always locked himself up in a room."

Estel had to admit: he was kind of curious himself, if only for the reason that he wanted to find out who had filled Adanel's mind with such thoughts. He could have gotten them from books by the sounds of it, though, being locked up in a room…

He sighed again, feeling terrible for his best friend. He always seemed to have the worst luck. There was one more question that was on his mind, however. "How did Legolas get here in the first place? You said he has been staying with you, why?"

Looking at the blonde elf before them, Aelin quietly said, "He had been captured and tortured by orcs, I believe. I found him outside of a cave while taking a break from my usual chores. We took care of him so he could recover. I do not think he was completely healed when he was taken by Tanol."

Estel stared wide-eyed in shock. He had been captured by orcs! No wonder he hadn't been there to meet him! He should have looked harder for him, should have stopped the orcs, done something!

He turned his saddened gaze over to Legolas. "I'm sorry," he said again, in Elvish, tears threatening to fall. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

There. Ya happy now? You have Estel. n.n Nah, I was missin' him too. It was weird not having him in the fic for so long… Hope you guys liked this chapter, though. Don't forget to let me know, alright? And, I know, having Estel show up at the last second to save Legolas was predictable, but… what do you expect? It's Estel. He's just crazy that way... XD

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed; if not please don't be harsh, haven't had the most exciting day… ..:sighs:..

Ja ne


	10. Resting

**Disclaimer**: ..:sighs:.. You all know I don't own it and am making no profit off this…

Sorry 'bout any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

So, here we are again; at chapter ten. n.n Crazy, huh? XD And a thank you to ashlyns for the 100th review, since a hundred was my goal. n.n I want to thank you all very much for the reviews. They mean a lot to me and I appreciate all your encouraging comments; advice is always welcomed and considered. n.n Thanks again and I hope you all continue to enjoy this fic. Let me know what ya think of this chapter, 'kay? n.n

Enjoy! n.n

* * *

****

****

**Bound**

**Chapter Ten: Resting**

It wasn't until the next afternoon that Legolas was suddenly pulled out of unconsciousness by a vicious nightmare.

"Legolas! Calm down, mellon-nin. You are safe," a voice tried to soothe him. The voice was familiar and brought ease to his heart. When he realized who it was he immediately woke up.

"Estel," he gasped as he fought with the pain his earlier movements brought on. He didn't think his body would be this stiff but he supposed it was only to be expected with how long he had been tied up and unable to move.

"Shh, just relax," Estel said comfortingly, placing his hand on the elf's shoulder.

It had frightened him when Legolas first started to thrash and scream in his sleep. It only testified to how horrible his experience must have been. And Estel felt even more guilty for not being there for him.

Aelin watched from her chair as Estel tried to calm the blonde down. Both humans had stayed up all night watching over their elven friend, neither wanting nor willing to leave his side.

Legolas opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He trusted Estel more than anyone, but he had to see with his own eyes that the orcs were truly just a nightmare.

He was relieved to see none of the foul creatures, but that relief quickly turned into fear when he noticed one of the humans was missing.

"Ellun. Where's Ellun?" he asked, thinking that something had happened to him and, if something had, it would have been his fault. He was the one who had insisted upon going outside, upon finding Estel. All of this was his fault. If only he had just concentrated on his recovery, then none of this would have happened.

"Legolas, it's alright, he is well," Estel quickly reassured.

Standing from her chair, Aelin went next to the elf and said, "Aye, he speaks the truth. Ellun is still guarding Lord Adanel, making sure he does not escape."

Legolas had had no doubt of Estel's words, but with both of them saying it, it was much more comforting.

The blonde elf fell back the rest of the way (he had been trying to get out of bed) and exhaled heavily.

"Here, mellon-nin," Estel said softly, handing his friend a cup of tea mixed with painkillers. He then helped his injured friend drink it.

Moments after drinking the tea, Legolas felt the pain in his body lessen.

"Hannon le," he said with a smile.

Estel nodded, mirroring the elf's expression.

Then Legolas realized he had the chance to ask the question that he had wanted to from the very beginning and so he did. "What is it that they were trying to do? It was some type of sacrifice, but… for what?"

Estel and Aelin sighed heavily at the expected question, Estel because he felt bad for not being there and Aelin because she didn't like telling the village secret even though it was now alright to do so. However, out of everyone Legolas had the most right to the answer after his ordeal.

Therefore, the woman repeated what she had told Estel to the elf.

Legolas watched Aelin as she explained, seeing her emotions and when she finished speaking he couldn't believe what he had heard.

So, Adanel had gone mad after losing his family…

He could understand that, but it was still hard to believe that someone could kill others to try and bring back loved ones. And he really thought the _Valar_ sent him as a sacrifice? That would never happen.

He had to admit that he felt sorry for the man, however, he had no excuse for what he had done.

"What is going to happen to him?" he quietly asked.

Aelin shook her head, "I know not."

Silence then took over, each lost within their own thoughts.

"Mellon-nin," Estel said, shattering the silence, "you should rest. You have been through a lot."

"Nay, I have rested enough," the elf answered sternly. He still had more questions.

However, he was unable to ask them as he was startled when Estel suddenly flung himself at him and – being careful of his friend's injuries – hugged him, silent sobs wracking his body.

"Estel," he said in confusion as he unknowingly slipped into his native tongue, "what is the matter?"

Aelin, feeling that this was a private moment between the two friends, retreated to the back of the room, wanting to stay with Legolas, but not wanting to interrupt or impose. Besides, the two had lapsed into Elvish out of habit.

"I'm sorry! I should have been there with you, should have looked harder for you," the human said, voice filled with guilt.

"What are you talking about?" Legolas asked puzzled. He hadn't told his friend about what had happened before coming to this village so how would he know?

"I should have been there to protect you from the orcs. I knew something was wrong when you did not show up on time," Estel explained, tears now trickling down his cheeks, his exhaustion not helping his lack of control over his emotions. "I'm so sorry, Legolas."

The elf gazed at the human in shock. He hadn't known his friend had felt this way and he certainly hadn't meant to abandon him before. It wasn't Estel's fault at all! It was his own to bear; no one else's.

"Nay, Estel, 'tis not your fault, 'tis mine own," the elf tried to reassure the young man. He was shocked at this display. He realized he must have worried his friend horribly; probably more than he had thought. "'Tis I who should be sorry, for I did not mean to worry you so."

Estel could only shake his head quickly from side to side. "Legolas—"

"I'm curious of one thing, however," Legolas said interrupting Estel, wanting to distract him. "How did you find me?"

The dark-haired man was slightly taken aback by this abrupt question and had to think a moment before answering.

He released Legolas and stood tall. "Well, since we have not seen each other for almost a year, I thought I would meet you half-way. However, I got a lot farther than I should have been able to and began to worry. I then started to look for any signs of you. I came across your horse a day later," he said the last part quietly.

Legolas lowered his eyes. With everything that had been going on he hadn't had time to really mourn for his faithful companion.

"I'm sorry, Legolas."

The elf waved him off, urging him to continue with his explanations.

Estel nodded in understanding. "After that I followed your footprints to an area near the village. There I ran into Aelin and Ellun before I could even really get a look at the scene. The rest you know," Estel concluded. It still amazed him at how quickly he had run into the couple. They must have been in search of help to begin with, he figured.

Legolas thought for a moment before asking, "Does anyone know you left?"

"Aye… well, they knew I left to meet up with you. I had no time to go back to tell them I never met with you," the man told the blonde. He had thought about that himself and, while he knew his family was probably worried, he had known he couldn't just backtrack to tell them when Legolas could – and had been in danger.

Legolas merely nodded and closed his eyes. Estel knew about his captivity with the orcs and the torture he had endured (he assumed Aelin had told him), but not the major details, thank the Valar. He also knew what had occurred in this village. He did not wish to speak of it anymore, however.

Estel patted the elf's hand. "You should really get some more rest, mellon-nin," he said caringly.

The blonde reopened his eyes and looked up at the human. Switching back to the common tongue, he said, "Nay, I am fine. I wish to see him."

There was no need to specify who 'he' was, for both humans knew he spoke of Adanel. Why he wanted to see him was beyond them, though.

"That, I cannot permit, Legolas. You are not well enough and can barely move your arms. Perhaps tomorrow you may," the grey-eyed man said sternly, his healer side taking over with a sympathetic look seen in the stormy depths.

"I am no elfling," Legolas said befitting of his royal status.

"I know. Legolas, please be not so stubborn and just rest," Estel pleaded with the elf.

Looking at Estel carefully Legolas saw worry and exhaustion.

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "Forgive me, mellon-nin. I know not what came over me," the elf said wearily. He felt bad for snapping at his friend, he supposed he was just frustrated.

Estel shook his head. "There's no need. Just sleep, _please_," he tried again.

Legolas looked at the dark-haired man and grinned. "Only if you sleep as well."

Estel smiled at the concern shown towards him, even with the pain the elf was in. "Hannon le; I shall."

Legolas returned the smile and, no longer able to keep his eyes open, he let them close and succumbed to sleep seconds later.

Estel exhaled deeply, watching the blonde before him in guilt. He flopped back into the chair behind him in exhaustion.

"You have a promise to uphold," Aelin said cheerfully, with a wide smile.

The young man jumped in surprise. The woman had been so quiet that he had forgotten she was even in the room.

"I know, but I do not wish to leave his side," Estel replied with a sigh.

Aelin shook her head. "And I thought _he_ was stubborn," she murmured. "I shall bring you a blanket then."

Before Estel had a chance to protest the red-head left to retrieve said item.

The grey-eyed man focused his attention on Legolas, a smile gracing his handsome features. However, it soon turned upside down when the elf winced after shifting his body.

He knew that, when the blonde awoke, he wouldn't be able to prevent him from seeing Adanel. He didn't know what Legolas wished to accomplish by seeing him but he'd have to comply.

He was grateful to Ellun and Aelin though, for they had showed nothing but politeness towards him and Legolas; even helping the elf recover for the month that he had been absent. He would have to repay their kindness…

…………

When Aelin returned with the blanket, she was surprised to see Estel already fast asleep in the chair. She figured he was more tired than he had thought, and that he finally thought it was safe enough to sleep.

She smiled sadly and draped the forest green blanket over the sleeping form.

Then she took her seat in the other chair next to Legolas' bed and waited, waited for what came next. She wished to go see her husband, but needed to keep an eye on Legolas just in case. He had already had a horrible nightmare and had to be awoken from it. It could happen again and she had to be there. She also felt that it was her duty since Estel was sleeping as well. Besides, Legolas was her friend as was Estel now, for she had already taken a liking to the newcomer.

Hours later Legolas woke up with a quiet grown.

Aelin stood from the chair and hovered over the blonde elf. She noticed how his eyebrows were furrowed in pain.

"Here, let me get Estel for you," she said in concern, knowing it was better for the young man to take care of the elf, for he knew more about elven remedies and needs; he seemed to be raised by them by his accent on the common tongue as well.

"Nay, let him be," Legolas gasped, barely getting the words past his chapped lips. He knew his friend was sleeping by the even sound of his breathing. He was glad that the man was resting and wanted him to continue to do so, knowing he hadn't been able to receive much sleep – if any – while trying to find out what had happened to him.

"But you are in pain," Aelin said helplessly. She wished to help the blonde but did not know how, not knowing if the painkiller she might give him would be strong enough for an elf. She wasn't sure if the one given to him before had worked properly either.

"'Tis nothing I cannot handle. He needs rest," the blonde said the last part quieter than the rest, looking over at the human.

Aelin sighed in defeat. "Very well."

Suddenly, Legolas clenched his eyes shut tightly, grinding his teeth against letting any sound escape as the pain increased. He did not wish to wake Estel up; he was surprised his earlier groan hadn't. Usually, the human was tuned to any and all sounds emitted from Legolas, especially when he was injured, for he was used to these periods.

He didn't know why his body hurt so much; his elven healing should have taken care of that. Then he realized it was probably due to his prior injuries from the orcs' as well that was making it hurt so much.

"Let me give you something then," the red-head insisted. She had to do something for her friend, she felt horrible and couldn't just stand there and watch as he suffered. If she had just told Legolas the village secret, who knew, it could have prevented this whole thing. She was grateful that it was all over now, though. There would never be another sacrifice from Lord Adanel, never be any more innocent victims.

Aelin had prepared the herbs that had seemed to work best for the elf when he had been fevered and in terrible agony, hoping it would work for this situation. She helped Legolas up to drink it carefully.

"Thank you," Legolas said after being laid back down, his back resting against the wall so as not to feel as weak or vulnerable.

Aelin just nodded in return, she was still concerned for the injured elf. She didn't know how he would act now. Would he try to go see Adanel? If so she would have to stop him. Estel had thought it to be a bad idea and he knew Legolas a lot more than she.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden," the blonde suddenly said quietly.

The woman looked up quickly, startled not only by the unexpected sound but by the fact that he was apologizing for such a thing. She had no idea why he thought that he was a burden to her.

"Nay, my friend, you are not a burden. I am grateful to you," Aelin said looking into sky-blue eyes to show her sincerity.

Legolas raised his eyebrows in confusion. What had he done? If anything he had only complicated things.

By the skeptical look the elf gave her, she knew she had to elaborate. "You made it possible to solve an on-going problem; to stop it. I told you about the sacrifices and how long they had been going on. Now they can finally stop and innocent people will not die. You are to thank for that, Legolas," she explained, a grateful note carried with her voice.

Legolas looked down at his hands; after a moment of thought, he raised his head to look at the human who he had become friends with; his savior.

"Nay, 'tis I who should thank _you_. You saved my life; without you I would not be here. I have yet to thank you properly," the elf stated, feeling guilty. Everything had happened all too quickly and he had had no time to give any gratitude. "What can I do to show my appreciation?"

Aelin shook her head. "You have already done more than you know. You need not worry about it," she said with a grin.

With that, and with Aelin having to quiet Legolas a few more times, the subject was dropped.

Legolas looked over at the young man still fast asleep in the chair, forest green blanket draped across him.

"Ai, I cannot believe he still sleeps," the red-head exclaimed, for their conversation, which had started quietly, had not ended that way.

She was glad to see that the painkillers she had given to the blonde elf had seemed to help, though, unless Legolas was just hiding the pain extremely well, which she doubted given his current state.

"Must have been more tired than he let on," Legolas agreed with a sad smile. He was the reason his friend was so exhausted. Who knew how long he had gone without sleep. It had probably been days. Knowing Estel he had only rested when absolutely necessary.

Legolas leaned his head back against the wall behind him and closed his eyes without realizing it. He didn't want to admit it but he was still very tired.

Then there was a light chuckle from near Aelin, startling the both of them. "And you said _I_ was more tired than I thought…" he said in amusement.

"Estel," Aelin jumped in surprise, "we thought you were still asleep…"

Estel smirked at the two; both of their expressions were of surprise. "I was, 'til you two woke me," he responded.

Usually you'd think a comment like that would make someone feel bad for being loud or talkative but Legolas knew the human was jesting and that he would have awoken soon whether or not they were speaking.

Legolas smiled back at his friend, extremely glad to be with him again, for he had missed him terribly.

* * *

So, what do ya think of this chapter? n.n There are only a few more left, prob'ly two… three at most. And don't worry, you'll find out what's goin' on with Adanel in the next chapter. n.n

Btw, I think I'm goin' to my father's this weekend so you'll prob'ly get an update then, too, so you don't have to wait another week… n.n;; It's always easier to write there for some reason… ..:shrugs:..

Thanks again for all your reviews! They really help and I appreciate every one of them. n.n

Ja ne


	11. Surprise!

**Disclaimer**: See any of the previous chapters. XD

Sorry 'bout any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Eesh, I forgot about the whole thing of being-three-in-the-morning-making-it-Sunday thing. XD Sorry 'bout that guys. I was watchin' my anime… and writing. Yes, for this fic. n.n I didn't end up going to my father's so didn't write as much. ;-; Sad, yes, but expected.

So… yeah. Sorry 'bout the late update, but it's still earlier than usual. n.n;; One day off isn't bad, right?

Enjoy! n.n

* * *

****

****

**Bound**

**Chapter Eleven: Surprise!**

Aelin, Estel and Legolas had all gotten more rest before the insistent elf brought up the subject of going to Adanel again.

Neither human understood Legolas' need to see him, but knew they could not stop him. Not this time.

"Alright!" Estel finally relented. "Just calm down before you hurt yourself!"

The blonde had been trying to get out of bed by himself when the others had refused to let him leave at first.

Legolas smiled at his friend, a smile that said he had gotten his way.

Estel shook his head in amusement despite himself. He had missed his best friend more than he had realized.

"Well… shall we go then?" the elf asked after a minute.

Estel sighed heavily, still not liking the idea.

Without waiting for a response, Legolas sat up, unable to hide a wince when he put pressure on his arms. Estel had given him some herbs for his injuries minutes before their argument had started; the pain had lessened but not dissipated.

Nothing he couldn't ignore.

Taking a deep breath, the elf stood with the help of Estel. Expectedly, he was met with dizziness and briefly closed his eyes against it, grateful for the dark-haired man's steady hold.

Quickly shaking it off, he started towards the door and then outside, Estel right beside him, watching closely.

From there he had to follow Aelin to where they were keeping Adanel, which – ironically enough – was at the leader's home, where he had been held captive.

Once at their destination Aelin opened the door for the two friends and let them in the room.

Legolas' breath caught in his throat when he entered the room. It was the same, the same as the room he had been held in for those unbearably long days.

"Legolas?" Estel questioned worriedly, seeing the panic in the blue eyes. Placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder, the elf jumped at the contact and turned to look at the man with wide eyes.

"Are you alright, mellon-nin?" the grey-eyed man asked, greatly concerned. He had never seen the proud prince act like this before.

Legolas swallowed thickly and, with a wavering voice, said, "Aye. Fine."

There was a chuckle from the other side of the room and they turned to see Adanel tied to a chair, ankles and wrists, appropriately. He was slumped in the chair, crimson stained his tunic from the wound on his side and he looked pale, contrasting deeply to the black of his hair.

A shiver ran up and down Legolas' spine at the sound of the leader, or previous leader. The same sound that had sent chills along his spine before. This, he had not expected.

Estel's gaze hardened when he saw the way in which Legolas reacted to the captive man and seethed silently, for he knew the elf wished to speak to this man; Valar only knew why.

Aelin passed the two friends and went over to the brunette who stood next to the leader. She hugged him tightly.

"I have not been gone for even a day," Ellun said laughing lightly; returning the embrace. He was just as glad to see her as she was him.

"I know," Aelin said quietly.

The fight between Tanol and Estel and then Adanel attacking Legolas had frayed her nerves and made her nervous about Ellun being with the dangerous – not to mention insane – leader.

Legolas never moved his gaze away from Adanel as if the ebony-haired man had him in a trance. He was shocked to see pain and a deep sadness in the equally black eyes when he saw the two embrace each other caringly.

"His wife…" he whispered to himself so quietly that Estel (who stood next to him) was the only one who could hear him.

The young man looked at his friend in confusion for a moment before he followed the frozen eyes to see the same sadness in Adanel's features that Legolas had seen. Then he understood the statement.

He was surprised to find that he felt sorry for the cruel man. He missed his wife and son; wished to embrace them in the same loving manner that Aelin and Ellun were hugging.

When the couple broke apart, Estel decided to approach them, dragging Legolas along.

The blonde did wish to go closer, for he was extremely relieved to see how well Ellun was, but he couldn't bring himself to move on his own. The onyx orbs had him in a fix; he let his friend pull him along, putting up no resistance.

He hadn't thought that by seeing Adanel he would react like way. He hadn't actually done anything to him… just commanded it.

Suddenly, the village leader dived at Estel, knocking him to the ground, bringing Legolas down as well, for he had been using him as support unknowingly.

Everyone was completely shocked and paralyzed by this at first.

Adanel had been bound!

What no one had noticed was that the ebony-haired man had been working at the ropes. Unfortunately, Ellun was not as used to binding people as Tanol had been so hadn't tied it tightly enough. Obviously Adanel no longer cared about his well-being.

"It's your fault! If you had never shown up they would be here!" the crazed leader shouted furiously.

His hands had seemed to find their way around another neck, figuring it to be the most effective way to kill the one who had ruined the perfect ritual since he had no weapon. If he could get out of there and somehow get the elf again then he could still complete it…

Nay, he couldn't! This one had killed Tanol!

He tightened his hold around the man's neck, fingers acting like a vice, tight and unmoving as Estel's fingers tried to pry them off.

Legolas crawled over to Estel – ignoring the pain – and was relieved to see hat he could reach his belt.

Grabbing an object from said belt, he thrust it at Adanel's abdomen from his lying position. The sharp edge embedded itself deep into the flesh, blood spilling out onto Estel below him.

Ellun pulled Adanel off of Estel and threw him to the side. Seeing the amount of blood the so-called leader was losing, he didn't think he would make it. He couldn't believe he had attempted to kill someone again, especially since it was for no reason. Perhaps it was for the best that this demented man would not live to see the next sunrise…

"Estel, are you alright!" Legolas shouted in shock, his voice tense and tight with pain and worry.

The grey-eyed man continued to cough and wheeze, his own hand loosely holding his throat. He still waved off the elf's question, showing that he would be fine.

Legolas let out a breath of utter relief. However, his expression turned to one of pure anger at the one who had done this to his best friend. It had been bad enough that he had tried to sacrifice him, but he wouldn't tolerate someone even _hurting_ his friend.

He stood unsteadily and marched over to Adanel. Kneeling before him, he found that he was dying and that he didn't feel guilty for being the cause. The wound he had inflicted was bleeding profusely, even with the attempts on Ellun's part to stop it, the human hated to see people die.

"Go join your family," Legolas growled, turning to go back to Estel.

He was also shocked to find that, as he turned around, he could no longer support himself.

His knees buckled and he started to fall forward; he braced himself for the impact, for more pain.

Aelin saw Legolas sway on his feet and caught him before he could hit the ground, preventing further damage to the beautiful creature.

"Legolas!" the woman shouted in surprise. Had he been injured?

Gently laying the light form on the floor, she jumped when someone was suddenly beside her.

Estel had regained his breath and was worried to see the state his friend was now in. He was relieved that Aelin had caught him.

Quickly looking Legolas over, he found blood seeping through his tan tunic. His wounds had reopened, not surprising, but not welcome either.

The excitement of the abrupt attack, the emotional strain he had been under, and the blood loss seemed to have become too much for Legolas to handle. Estel could tell that the stubborn elf was close to passing out.

He sighed heavily. He had known it had been a bad idea for Legolas to see Adanel, although he never would have thought the man would attack _him_. He thought that, if he attacked anyone, it would have been Legolas. It was a good thing Adanel hadn't seen the dagger at his belt and that Legolas had known it was kept there.

Ellun, too, was shocked at Legolas' collapse, but turned his attention back to the dying man before him, knowing the elf was in good hands.

He had stopped trying to staunch the blood flow, for he knew it to be in vain.

Adanel would die this night.

The brunette was taken aback to see pure hatred in the deep black orbs as he glared at Estel and Legolas, but there was also a subtle hint of sadness.

Ellun watched Adanel let out his last breath, noticing that the black-haired man never took his eyes off the two friends for even an instant.

Ellun sighed deeply with a pang of sadness. Adanel, while being cruel and obsessive with his family, had been a decent man and once a great leader.

He pulled the dead man from the wall and laid him down gently.

Aelin came over to Ellun and said, "Is he…?"

A nod was her answer.

She only sighed in response, having no idea what to say.

Silence hung in the air for a minute while they thought about what to do. Then Ellun looked up from Adanel's still body and asked, "How is Legolas?"

"Fine. He just pushed himself too hard; too soon," the woman said with an exasperated tone. Both she and Estel had told the elf to stay at the cabin but he hadn't listened. She had a feeling that him not listening was usual and an often occurrence.

Ellun smiled, "That's good… well, that he's alright."

Aelin returned the smile and nodded in agreement.

"So, what do we do now?" the red-head questioned uncertainly, looking at Adanel.

Ellun looked at the man as well and shook his head. "I suppose we just tell everyone. Nothing we can really do. Someone shall be back soon anyway," he said, thinking aloud. They had been taking shifts, thinking there was no way Adanel could get loose; obviously they had been wrong.

"Go back home with Estel and Legolas and I shall tell them what happened," Ellun told his wife.

Aelin reluctantly nodded, figuring this to be the bet course of action.

She wanted to stay with her husband and help him explain everything. However, she – as well as Ellun – doubted that Legolas and Estel would be able to get back to the cabin without being stopped if one of them wasn't with them.

Aelin and Ellun stood from their crouched position near their dead leader.

The woman pulled the brunette close, kissing him and then embracing him tightly, wishing him good luck. Perhaps when their two new friends reached the cabin she would return to her husband.

They broke away from each other and when Aelin got over to Estel and Legolas, the grey-eyed man already had the elf ready. He had taken off the blonde's tunic and ripped a part of it off to bind the wounds that had reopened. The bandages lay beside him, soaked thoroughly in blood and useless.

Legolas had long since lost consciousness, having succumbed to it soon after collapsing.

"Come, let us go back, Estel," the woman stated, motioning for the young man to follow.

Estel looked over at Ellun, who merely nodded after his wife for him to go with her.

The dark-haired man understood and nodded back. Picking up Legolas gently, he left after Aelin.

Ellun smiled as he could hear his wife talk with the young man.

"So is your name Elvish?"

A pause – probably a nod – and then, "What does it mean?"

"Hope," was the man's reply.

Another short pause.

"Aye, that was a good choice," the red-head said sincerely.

Ellun had to agree with Aelin: that was the perfect name for a man who had saved not only one life but a whole village. Who knew what would have happened if he had not stopped Adanel from performing the sacrifice. They surely would not have gotten there in time.

Aye, Estel was the perfect name.

* * *

Oops, I killed Adanel. XD

..:ahem:.. But, what'd ya think? Did ya like it? Hate it? Think it was a bad idea to have him die like that…? Hm? I dunno, you let me know, just don't be harsh about it, 'kay? n.n

I'm not exactly sure when the next update will be, but I'll get it out as soon as I possibly can. Wait a minute… Winter Break starts next week... ..:ponders:.. Never mind, you'll prob'ly get an update real soon. Wow, how did I forget about that…? But… yeah, I'm hoping to get out a few updates during vacation… I'll prob'ly finish this fic, in fact… ..:shrugs:..

Thanks for the continued reviews! They're very much appreciated; please keep them comin'. n.n

Ja ne


	12. Mistake

**Disclaimer**: See other chapters.

Sorry 'bout any grammar and/or spelling mistakes… especially since I was extra-tired while editing this… Feel asleep twice before this… XD

Thank you so much everyone for the wonderful reviews! I got even more than I usually do and they're all very much appreciated. I hope you will continue to like this and will leave such encouraging reviews in the future. n.n Btw, sorry I can't respond to those of you who are anonymously reviewing, but know that I still appreciate them very much. n.n

Thanks again and I hope you enjoy. n.n

* * *

****

****

**Bound**

**Chapter Twelve: Mistake**

When Ellun finally returned, which was many hours later, he found that Legolas was still unconscious and that Aelin was sleeping in the chair beside his bed. Estel was sitting next to her, watching over Legolas.

Estel smiled at him as he entered the room. "Her turn to rest," he explained in a whisper.

"Good," he said softly, with a smile of his own. He knew how little sleep she had received and how much she needed it.

Estel studied the older man, seeing how weary he was. "Looks like you could use some rest yourself," he said.

"Has he awoken yet?" Ellun asked, changing the subject. Sure, he was exhausted, he had probably gotten less sleep than Aelin, but he couldn't sleep yet.

Estel shook his head. "Nay, but he should be soon."

Ellun nodded and then turned to leave. "I shall be back," he stated, and then left.

The silver-eyed man stared after Ellun in confusion. What was that about?

He shrugged it off, figuring he would find out eventually.

He turned his attention back to Legolas and was surprised to see the elf waking up. He was actually trying to get out of bed!

Estel quickly stood and pushed his friend down gently, mindful of the injuries he sported.

"It's alright, Legolas. You are safe," he reassured the blonde. He wished there was something more that he could do for him; to take away his pain. However, there was nothing he could do, nothing except try to comfort his friend.

Upon opening his eyes Legolas was met with stormy ones that were filled with worry and relief.

"How do you feel, Legolas?" the dark-haired man asked caringly.

"Fine," the elf whispered, too tired to manage anything else.

Before anything more could be said Ellun entered the room, a tray of food in each hand.

He set one down on a stand next to the bed and handed the other to Estel.

Then he turned to Aelin and was shocked to find that she had been watching him.

"Good evening," he said with a smile.

She smiled back at her husband, glad to see him in a good mood. "How did everything go?"

Legolas snapped to attention, his eyes opening the rest of the way. What had happened to Adanel? He remembered passing out soon after stabbing the man, but he realized he had no idea of what had become of him. And, if he hadn't died, what had they chosen to do with him?

"Fine. They believe everything and are taking care of it as we speak," he paused for a moment, looking at Legolas but then he turned his attention back to his wife. "There will be a small ceremony for those who wish to attend."

Estel looked to Legolas and, seeing his curious expression, he answered the unspoken question, "Aye, mellon-nin, he is dead now."

Legolas sighed heavily, inwardly relieved but not showing it to the others, except Estel who knew him too well. He couldn't help it, though. Adanel hadn't helped his state of mind in the least. Being trapped in that room, tied up so soon after the orcs had only traumatized him even more.

"You should eat now," Ellun suggested.

Estel had nearly forgotten about the tray in his lap.

He stood and set the tray on the chair. He then helped Legolas sit up and handed him some broth. Even though he knew the elf would loath the idea, he helped him eat, for the wounds on his shoulders hindered his movements and would undoubtedly cause him pain if he were to use them.

Ellun and Aelin ate, talking to each other; not watching Legolas. They knew that he felt embarrassed over the situation and would feel more so if they watched.

Once Legolas could eat no more (nor drink) Estel ate his own food.

They idly chatted about unimportant things; for once, relaxing and having a good time. One of the very few they had had.

"Is there a lake nearby?" Legolas suddenly asked the couple.

Aelin and Ellun were taken aback at the unexpected question and thought for a moment before responding, "Aye; not too far away. Why do you wish to know?"

"Can we go? I wish to bathe," the elf said. It had been far too long since he had been able to and it was bothering him greatly, especially now that all the excitement was over.

"Your bandages, Legolas…" Estel started, though he wasn't really trying to stop his friend. He knew how much he liked to be clean, it would probably soothe him, too; that definitely wouldn't hurt. He had to admit he needed one himself. He hadn't bathed since the day he had gone to meet Legolas; he had had no time to waste.

"I shall replace them when I am done if necessary," the prince responded, looking at his friend almost pleadingly. He didn't want to inconvenience the dark-haired man, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to bathe.

Estel nodded, easily giving in without any real fight. "Worry not, I shall do it," he told his injured friend. He wouldn't make Legolas do it himself, it would be extremely difficult with one arm; with both being injured – not to mention painful.

"Hannon le, mellon-nin," the blonde said gratefully, smiling widely.

Then they turned to their two silent companions.

Aelin and Ellun blanched under the attention they had received so suddenly. Both knew what the question was, however.

"Aye, I shall take you," Ellun offered. Aelin said she would stay home and do the chores that hadn't been done in a few days and needed to be. She figured it would be better if she didn't go with the males. Her husband would surely be back to help her out soon enough anyway.

Legolas and Estel nodded in appreciation.

Estel needed to check up on his horse to see if the stallion was doing well, but he knew how anxious Legolas was. Also, the horse was strong and he was sure nothing had befallen him. He would check after they bathed.

Grabbing his bag of clothes and other supplies, he helped Legolas up and then they were on their way, following Ellun… picking up some herbs and bandages on their way, of course.

…………

Legolas and Estel had relaxed during their bath and their tense muscles loosened as they enjoyed the cool water. Both let out contented sighs at the refreshing feeling that overwhelmed their senses, calming them further.

After Legolas had almost drowned himself by becoming _too_ relaxed and nearly falling asleep, Estel decided they should return.

Before they did, however, the human treated the elf's injuries again; with Legolas still half asleep.

Estel practically dragged his worn-out friend back to the cabin and helped him into the bed.

Legolas fell asleep instantly.

It was hard to believe how tired the usually energetic elf was; it just proved how horrible the events he had gone through had been.

Sighing heavily, he turned to leave the room, still needing to check up on his horse.

With a last glance at his sleeping friend, he left the room and, blowing out the candle, he closed the door behind him. He told Ellun and Aelin where he was going just in case Legolas inquired; he didn't want them to worry either.

He brought a couple of treats for his horse and had, surely enough, found the stallion grazing not far in the woods.

He returned about half an hour later, not wanting to leave Legolas for longer than he had to.

Entering the cabin, he was shocked to hear someone screaming.

Legolas' screams.

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him; ran to Legolas' room, following his desperate screams.

What had happened! He had thought he was safe. Who could have done something to him?

Once he had gotten to Legolas' room he was shocked at what he saw.

Complete darkness reigned over the room; not even the moon's glow dared enter the room. However, it was not that which shocked him, but what was going on in it, for he had blown out he candle himself.

He could vaguely make out Legolas' struggling form, struggling against two others; by their voices, they were Ellun and Aelin.

They were frantically trying to calm him down.

"Legolas!" he shouted in horror.

Aelin quickly turned around, startled by the sound.

"Light the candle!" she yelled. They needed light but could not let go of Legolas for fear of what would happen, not knowing what he might do in his state of mind.

Estel hastened to comply. It would be hard to do anything with how dark it was in the first place, let alone try and help.

He quickly lit the candle and then joined Legolas' side. Aelin and Ellun got out of his way, relieved that he was there. He would know what to do to help a lot more than they did.

"Legolas, mellon-nin, come back to us," the young man said, unintentionally switching to Elvish. He continued to speak soothingly in the beautiful language.

It seemed to take an eternity for Legolas to finally stop his panicked movements and screams, and even longer for his eyes to clear as he finally recognized his surroundings.

The elf closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to calm his breathing.

"Legolas, are you alright now?" Estel questioned still shocked over the elf's behavior. "What happened?"

Legolas inhaled deeply; letting it out shakily, he opened his eyes. "I… They…" he stumbled over his words. He took another deep breath to straighten his thoughts. "It was dark… The orcs…" he trailed off, still too shaken to continue.

Estel needed to hear no more, however. It was now all too obvious what had happened.

This was his fault. His friend had suffered more because of him.

He had blown out the candle, leaving the room in total darkness. He should have known. Legolas had been kept in a cave for who knew how long while being held captive by the orcs.

He should have known!

"I'm sorry, mellon-nin," he said guiltily, pulling the stricken elf into a caring hug. He felt even worse when his friend's body tensed at the embrace, but he did relax quickly, realizing who it was.

Legolas said nothing in reply, but held on to Estel tighter as if the young man was his anchor to the real world, a safeguard against the demons in his mind.

Ellun and Aelin were extremely relieved when Legolas had calmed down. They had been startled by the sudden screams, bursting in to the elf's room to find him struggling with some unseen force. They had dealt with Legolas' nightmares before, but it hadn't been the same this time. The elf had seemed to be in a state that was halfway asleep and awake. It had been eerie.

After the four sat in silence for what was probably an hour, Estel finally convinced Legolas to sleep with help of herbs promised to prevent dreams of any sort. The young man also swore he wouldn't leave his friend's side for even a second. He already felt guilty enough, what if it happened again?

Nay, he would not allow it to.

Estel had also somehow managed to convince Ellun and Aelin to sleep in their own room, assuring them that everything was fine and that he would get them if need be… under their request.

Once the couple left the room, Estel hung his head in despair.

He hadn't realized Legolas' condition had been so severe. He had known his friend had suffered under the orcs', but he did not know the extent. It had been hard to get an accurate reading on his mental state when he had first arrived because of Adanel. He knew there was a lot more to it then what had just happened too. He was determined to help his best friend get through this…

…………

The next morning Legolas awoke to sunlight shining into his room, spilling orange streaks across his bed.

He looked over to the window, glad to see he hadn't awoken to darkness again and that the window's drapes were actually drawn. He realized that there was no longer any need to keep them shut if the couple didn't want them to be.

The thought brought a smile to his face.

He felt another presence in the room and turned to the right to see Estel's gaze watching him with a warm expression.

"Glad to see you are awake, mellon-nin," the human said with a smile of his own. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better," Legolas answered truthfully.

Estel's smile grew even more at the news. "That's good to hear. Just relax for a while longer, it must have been a rough night," he suggested in concern.

Legolas merely looked back at the window, not wanting to speak of his foolish behavior.

Estel let the subject drop, knowing that that was what Legolas wanted.

"Are we going to go back to Imladris soon?" the elf asked after moments of silence. He was grateful to Ellun and Aelin but he didn't want to stay in the village much longer. Nothing good had come of his stay, except the help to get rid of Adanel. He just wished to relax in the garden of Imladris, under his favorite tree.

"Aye, once you have recovered; depending on how long they will let us stay," the dark-haired man replied. He wished to return as well, for he feared he was greatly worrying his family and felt horrible for not telling them he had left, however, time hadn't permitted that.

There was a knock at the door that startled the two friends; both looked at it expectantly.

Aelin entered quietly, they hadn't responded so she hadn't been sure if they were awake. She was surprised to see that they were.

She hid her surprise and smiled at the two, holding out a tray of food for Estel to take.

"What about you?" he asked before taking the food.

"Ellun and I already ate," she answered cheerfully. Looking over at Legolas, she was glad to see he was doing better.

"Where is he?" said elf questioned curiously.

"He went to collect firewood, we are running low and it's a cold winter," the woman explained. She was bundled up in a thick sweater as if to prove her point.

Indeed it was cold; Estel had noticed it getting increasingly cold over the night, for he had stayed up all night watching over Legolas, too shaken to sleep in case the incident repeated itself. However, the dark-haired man hadn't moved from his position, refusing to leave his friend's side as he promised, so he had just wrapped his arms tightly around himself, ignoring the chill as best as he could. In the morning when Legolas woke up it was forgotten, especially when he found that the elf had drastically improved.

Estel had taken the tray from the kind woman and, once again, helped Legolas eat; then ate his food.

After they ate he checked Legolas' bandages. He changed them, spreading new salve on the wounds to help them heal. He was pleased at their appearance, seeing that there were no complications.

Both Legolas and Estel contemplated asking Aelin how long they could stay, but didn't know how to approach the subject.

"You know," the red-head suddenly spoke up, causing the two to jump with how deep they were in thought, "you may stay as long as you wish. You are welcome here at any time. Everyone is grateful to you two." It was almost as if she had read their minds.

"For what?" Legolas asked puzzled. He honestly didn't know why they would be grateful to him; all he had done was get captured and then kill their leader. He thought that Estel was the only one of them that deserved praise. _He_ had saved everyone.

He knew what Aelin meant, however, for they had already gone over this.

Aelin just shook shot him an exasperated look, as if daring him to question further.

Legolas laughed at the woman, a genuine laugh, one of the first since arriving at the cabin, one that Aelin had never heard before; one that Estel had missed terribly.

* * *

So, there ya have it. n.n Don't forget to let me know what ya think, 'kay? n.n

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. Here's my gift to everyone. n.n;;

The next chapter is, sadly, the last one. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will like the next as well. n.n I will update as soon as I can; since it's Winter Break it should be out fairly soon. Just have to type it up. n.n

Well, hope everyone has fun and enjoyed their holiday. n.n And thanks again for all the encouraging reviews. n.n

Ja ne


	13. Rain

**Disclaimer**: Do not own LotR.

Sorry 'bout any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Not a long wait, huh? Told ya it wouldn't be long… n.n I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is the last, as I said it would be. This time I meant it, I guess. -.-

Well, just don't forget to let me know what ya think, especially since this is the last chapter, 'kay? n.n

Enjoy. Hope I don't disappoint. n.n

* * *

****

****

**Bound**

**Chapter Thirteen: Rain**

Legolas finally had the chance he needed to recover, _fully_ recover. He could now move his arms about freely without any pain; he was incredibly pleased about that, especially since he didn't have to be fed by Estel anymore. He had found that quite embarrassing.

The humans had been extremely careful about the candles, making sure that they had enough wax left so they wouldn't go out at the night while they slept. They also made sure that the window was closed so it wouldn't blow it out.

Ellun had pulled the bed from the spare room (where Legolas had been the second time) so Estel could sleep in it instead of the chair and still keep an eye on Legolas, it was a tight squeeze but it worked.

It had been almost another month since Legolas had killed Adanel. It had taken him a couple weeks to recover, for the orcs had really taken a toll on his healing ability.

The rest of the time the two friends stayed there they just had a good time, enjoying their company. They had all become very close friends during their stay.

Ellun and Aelin had seen Legolas at his most vulnerable moments and had helped him without looking disgusted with him. That had helped tremendously when Legolas thought about it. Things might have ended up differently if he found out that they had helped him out of pity alone; thankfully that was not the case. In the beginning it might have been out of sympathy, but that had quickly turned to friendship when the elf had become coherent.

Soon he would have to go to Imladris and then Mirkwood; back to his duties. He wasn't really complaining about it, it was just nice having some time off, which he would still have while in Imladris but not Mirkwood. He was the only prince and had no siblings.

Nay, he could not afford to be foolish or carefree or have time off while at the palace.

Ellun and Aelin now knew he was a prince as well. Estel had let it slip one day while he and Legolas had been jesting. To say they had been shocked would be an extreme understatement. They had had a hard time believing that they had befriended royalty.

The village they were in was very small and rarely spoke about. Legolas himself had never heard of it; neither had Estel – for it was usually he who accompanied the elf – even with their vast knowledge from their travels. People hardly ever came to it, especially since rumors started to go around about people never returning to their home after entering the village. Of course, the rumors had been true. Still, people happened by it when they were lost and that was when Adanel got his sacrifices.

The village was quite far from Imladris and even further from Mirkwood but Estel and Legolas both promised they would visit when they could.

The couple had been very generous and gave Legolas supplies, for he had lost everything because of the orcs, including his twin knives. He felt horrible for not having them and allowing them to become lost in the first place. They had been a gift to him from his father and had meant a lot to him; still did. He hoped they would have the chance to search for them since he didn't think that the orcs had taken them. He would have to ask Estel later.

Luckily, the dark-haired man knew the general direction they were headed since he had been paying really close attention to his surroundings while looking for Legolas.

Legolas and Estel stood side by side in front of the couple, bidding them farewell. Estel's horse was awaiting them, all ready to go as was a horse the villagers had given to Legolas. Everyone knew what had happened to the elf and had felt horrible, wishing to repay him in any way they possibly could.

"Thank you for everything; I am forever in your debt," Legolas said, extremely grateful for the two who had saved his life. Before either could contradict him or start an argument, he continued, "I shall visit as soon as I can." He smiled warmly at the two.

Ellun and Aelin smiled back and nodded.

"We shall miss you, my friends," Aelin said, sadly. She had to fight back the tears that pricked at her eyes, for they had all become very close.

"We shall see each other soon," Legolas promised. He was considering stopping by on his way back to Mirkwood.

The woman suddenly flung herself at the elf, wrapping her arms around the still-thin frame tightly.

Legolas smiled sadly, returning the embrace warmly.

She pulled back, looking away for a moment as tears threatened to overwhelm her.

Ellun then hugged Legolas as well; he would miss the two a lot.

Once the four had finished with their goodbyes Legolas and Estel mounted their horses.

"Goodbye and thank you." Then they turned their horses around they started off to Imladris.

Ellun and Aelin waved back, sorry to see them go. They were confident that they would see them again, however.

The couple stood next to each other after Legolas and Estel had left, wishing them a safe journey.

………

"You were lucky to have them be the ones who found you," Estel said quietly. Of course he wished that the orcs hadn't gotten a hold of him in the first place, but since they had and since he couldn't have been there for the elf, he was glad that Ellun and Aelin had been there instead.

Legolas nodded in agreement, but said nothing; he knew Estel had meant that in the best possible way.

Minutes later, Legolas finally asked, "Do you think we could look for my knives?"

The human quickly looked over at his friend. "Aye, mellon-nin, forgive me," he replied, contritely. He should have known the elf would want to look for them; they could not be truly replaced and were a part of him.

Legolas shook his head, smiling. "'Tis no fault of yours," he said reassuringly, glad that he would be able to search for them. He just prayed he would be able to find them.

Estel led him to the cave, in which Legolas had been captive, for the elf had no recollections of the area with how unaware he had been.

Both dismounted at the cave's entrance.

Legolas stood at the opening, transfixed by the darkness and memories inside of it.

Could he really do this?

Estel watched his friend carefully, controlling his anger. He wished the orcs who did this to him would get what they deserved, but he could not go after them, especially not now. Legolas needed him.

He let the elf decide what he wanted to do, not rushing or pestering him. Legolas needed to do this on his own.

Legolas finally took a few steps forward. With one food in the cave, he stopped.

Estel placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. He could feel the trembles wracking the poor elf's body out of fear. "It's alright, mellon-nin. Take your time. You can do this," he encouraged.

Taking a deep breath, Legolas stepped all the way into the never-ending darkness.

He kept walking, slowly going forward. He looked around in paranoia, fearing the orcs to be there still.

Stepping into water, the splash echoed in his fragile mind, resounding over and over again, bringing back flashes of memories with each one.

Suddenly, he collapsed to the ground, burying his head in his hands, wanting to scream, but unable to.

This was too much. He couldn't do it.

"I… I cannot do this. I-I cannot. Forgive me," he said shakily in shame. "Pl-please do not make me."

Estel stared in utter disbelief at his friend who had completely broken down; he felt his heart break at the sight. He had _never_ seen him act even _close_ to this. He never thought he would. For him to act like this meant that the prideful elf had endured a lot more than Estel even thought possible.

Legolas was a very proud creature and would not do this without reason.

Estel shook himself out of his shock and knelt down beside the traumatized elf.

"Legolas, everything is alright. Look around, mellon-nin, 'tis only you and me in here; no one else," he tried to comfort his friend.

However, Legolas vehemently shook his head, not wanting to look up. He didn't want to see them; their sneering faces. He couldn't handle it.

"Alright, it's okay, Legolas. I shall help you out of here," the dark-haired man said softly. He couldn't stand to see his best friend suffer more. He didn't know what else he could do for the stricken elf. He had never encountered this before, never from the strong-willed elf.

He gently helped Legolas up, the blonde's hands dropping to his sides limply in defeat.

Estel noticed that his friend was trembling even more violently than before.

"It's alright, Legolas. I have you; everything's alright," he continued to reassure him.

Truth be told, he was scared by Legolas' behavior, terrified because of it. The words that thoughtlessly poured out of his mouth were to reassure the both of them.

Once out of the cave, Legolas sank to his knees again, feeling ashamed of himself for falling apart like that. He had only entered the cave! That was it!

Estel joined Legolas, kneeling in front of the elf.

"Legolas... look at me," he said sternly, but softly.

When the blonde finally looked up he had to hide his surprise at the tears that trickled down the beautiful face.

He brushed his thumb under the blue eyes, wiping the tears away. "There is no need to be ashamed, mellon-nin. It was very brace of you to enter the cave after what you went through and I'm proud of you, alright?" he said caringly.

Legolas merely nodded slightly to show that he understood, but that did not mean that it changed his thoughts.

Estel pulled Legolas into a comforting embrace. At first the elf stiffened at the contact, but he soon relaxed and felt himself calm down.

"I shall go look," the human offered, slowly pulling back from Legolas, when he felt the shaking subside.

The blonde nodded gratefully. He couldn't go in again. He just couldn't.

_I'm so weak,_ he thought, lowering his head.

Estel raised the elf's chin. "Stop it, Legolas. You are not to blame for this; you have done _nothing_ wrong," he said firmly, convincingly; looking into saddened blue orbs.

The blonde nodded again in acknowledgement.

The human stood up. "I shall be right back; do not move," he said, turning to leave.

"Hannon le, Estel," Legolas whispered. He was grateful for his friend's continued support and words of encouragement.

Estel turned to face the elf with a warm smile.

Then he entered the cave again, hoping Legolas would be alright by himself.

Legolas watched the human disappear into the darkness, feeling weak and even fearful for his friend's life, though he knew there was no need for it.

He sat back, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on top of them, watching the cave as he waited for Estel to come out.

Legolas stood up, about to go into the cave when it became too much. Estel had been in there for far too long and, in his panicked state, he couldn't wait any longer.

Just as he was about to step foot in the cave, Estel came out.

"Where are you going?" the grey-eyed human asked, curiously.

"I… You…" the elf stumbled over his words, unable to gather his thoughts as he was so relieved. "I thought something had happened to you…" He lowered his gaze to his hands.

Estel placed a hand on the elf's shoulder. "I am well, mellon-nin," he said comfortingly, feeling guilty that it had taken him so long. The cave had extended further down than he had thought. "Forgive me; it took me a while, but… here."

The blonde raised his head to look at his friend's outstretched hand.

He smiled brightly, slowly bringing his hands up to the objects in disbelief. He picked them up, inspecting the blades.

He couldn't believe they had really been in there! He was extremely thankful, though. They were dull and caked with blood from the orcs, but… they had been found! It was hard to believe really.

"Hannon le, Estel," he repeated quietly in appreciation.

Estel grinned. He was glad to see that his friend's smile had reached his eyes, bringing some of the shine back.

"We shall fine some place for you to wash them and then we shall continue on our way to Imladris," the human suggested, knowing Legolas would wish to take care of his twin knives as soon as he got the chance.

* * *

Legolas and Estel finally arrived in Imladris. It had taken them over a week since they had taken their time, and some snow had fallen. Estel had thought it to be a good idea for Legolas to set his own pace. They hadn't run into danger, for which both were relieved.

Both were glad to be there, especially Legolas after what he had been put through.

"Legolas! Estel!" two voices shouted in unison as they walked out of the stable, about to enter the home.

The two friends smiled widely, seeing Elrohir and Elladan (Estel's twin foster brothers) running towards them.

"What happened? Are you alright? What's going on? Why are you wearing Estel's clothes?" they questioned without a pause as they stopped in front of the two.

They had forgotten about that. Of course everyone would question them seeing that Legolas was wearing the human's clothes. The young elf really didn't have a choice in the matter, though, for he had no clothes of his own since they had been with his other supplies and the clothes he had been wearing were tattered, bloodied and useless. He did have some in his room, though, since he stayed so often.

"Slow down; we are fine," Estel answered, interrupting the continuous questions.

The twins glanced over at Legolas and then back at Estel with skeptical looks, for the blonde still looked pale and worn; not to mention much too thin.

The human sighed heavily. "I shall explain later," he said, clearly showing that they wished for nothing more than to relax. He was thankful when they let the subject drop, as was Legolas.

The dark-haired man smiled when he saw his father, Elrond, approach.

The elf-lord hugged Estel tightly. "Glad to see you back, ion-nin," he whispered.

Estel rested his head on Elrond's shoulder, closing his eyes, happy to be home.

Legolas looked down sadly, feeling horrible for keeping the human away from his family.

Arms wrapped around him and he tensed under the sudden embrace.

Bringing his gaze back up, he found that it was the elder elf who was hugging him.

Elrond frowned deeply at the unexpected response.

"It's good to see you too, penneth," he said, deciding to ask about what had happened to the prince later.

Legolas returned the warm embrace, relieved that there were no questions.

After the welcoming, the five made their way into the home for the evening meal. Elrond had also seen how much Estel was shivering from the cold since snow still covered the ground.

During the meal the twins talked non-stop with Estel. Legolas was quiet, only joining the conversation when necessary.

Elrond occasionally glanced at the young elf in concern and uncertainty. Whatever had happened to delay their return must have been traumatizing to make the usually energetic elf act this way, especially since he was trying to behave normally.

It was far from normal. He had noticed that the blue orbs had lost their usual shine.

When the meal ended, Legolas and Estel retired for the night, fatigue clearly written in their features; more so in Legolas'. It seemed to run deeper than that, though, being not only physical but mental as well.

Elrond, Estel and Legolas first went the blonde's bedchamber. The twins had gone to their own chambers upon their father's request, for the elder elf wished to question Estel alone.

As soon as Legolas had lain down on the bed he was out, even with Elrond in mid-sentence.

The elf-lord sighed worriedly, but turned to leave, wishing more than ever to speak with his youngest son.

He was about to blow out the candle when Estel held out an arm to stop him.

"Nay, you cannot leave him in the dark," he said quietly, not wanting to wake his friend.

Elrond's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, a deep frown in place.

"I shall explain. Walk with me," the grey-eyed human stated, walking out of the room Legolas had claimed his own long ago.

While father and son walked aimlessly, the younger one told of the month's events. Telling of Legolas' capture by the orcs, the torture, the cave – and the behavior Legolas had displayed while retrieving his knives. Then he told him about Ellun and Aelin and their village; about Adanel.

He told his father everything, and the elder elf just stared at the human in growing horror, stopping in his tracks near the beginning of the tale, his feet unable to move.

The elf-lord was left speechless when Estel had finished; the only thing escaping his lips was a faint, "Oh Valar."

_No wonder he is so quiet and pale…_ Elrond thought in disbelief.

"Do not ask him of this. Let him speak on his own terms," Estel pleaded with his father. He didn't even know if Legolas really wanted him to tell the elder elf what he had, but he figured that the blonde thought it was inevitable.

Elrond nodded, having expected that.

Both knew that Elladan and Elrohir would have to be informed as well, just as a precaution. They would also worry for their long-time friend and would wish to help him.

The elf-lord told his son that he would tell them before he went to his chambers.

After Elrond had recovered from his shock, they separated ways. Estel didn't really know if he should leave Legolas alone this night, for this was the first time that he would sleep alone since the orcs got to him.

He decided that he had to. Legolas was a fully grown elf, who knew how to handle himself. Besides, their bedchambers were right across from each other's; if anything happened Estel would know.

He checked up on Legolas and then decided to get some sleep after confirming nothing amiss. He was determined to get a good night's rest.

He soon fell asleep, glad to be back home.

…………

By the looks of the twins the next morning, it was obvious they had been told about what had happened to Legolas.

However, everyone tried to hide it and cheer the younger elf up, help him recover.

It took days, but they finally got the blonde to loosen up and even laugh more often. Sadness was still seen in the blue depths, though it was now a lot more subtle than before.

Being around his friends and Elrond, who was like a second father, immensely helped him. After a couple weeks he was smiling and laughing like before; even talking freely again.

Everyone was pleased at the rate of Legolas' recovery – even shocked – and appreciated his will to never give up even more. It seemed nothing could drag him down for long.

Legolas was currently sitting beneath his favorite tree in the garden when the rain started to come down.

The twins and Estel were close by but they said nothing to him, not wanting to disturb the blonde elf.

The blonde elf smiled with relief and stood. He walked out from under the grand tree, the leaves no longer able to stop the rain from falling on to him.

He smile grew as he tilted his head back to feel the drops wash over him, easing his mind. He finally felt truly at peace as the rain cleansed his troubled heart, the soothing sound calming him.

Nothing could touch him. Nothing could harm him.

* * *

So, there we have it: the ending to Bound. ;-; Sad really. What's really sad is that the LotR muse has abandoned me. I still have ideas, of course, it's just that none of them are jumping out and screaming at me to write them, like they usually do. Makes me really sad cuz I love writing for LotR, but… well, I guess I shall just have to wait 'til they decide to jump out at me again. ..:sighs:.. Ironically enough, a couple days after saying that, I have started an LotR fic… XD It's a one-shot, though, but will prob'ly be posted soon… I hope. Depends on how much I like it…

I will, however, be posting a Gundam Wing fic for those of you who may be into that. If you wish to see a preview for it go here: www . livejournal . com/users/nightshadow131/. I will have previews on there for other LotR fics, too. Once they decide to come back to me. Miss 'em already. ..:sniff sniff:.. I'm sure they'll be back soon, though… n.n

But how 'bout we get back to this fic, shall we…? I was originally going to have the twins and Estel say something at the end but it's better this way… Trust me. I hope you don't think I rushed his recovery, though. I'm not too sure about that. But I'm actually fairly pleased with this fic overall. And thank you to everyone for the wonderful, encouraging reviews! You have no idea how helpful you all were… and are! n.n

So thanks again everyone! And don't forget to let me know what ya think. You know you want to, especially since it's the last chapter… n.n;; I hope to hear from you all again. n.n

Ja ne


End file.
